


Y el sol se va sonrojando porque la noche le va cayendo

by darkwhites (darkwlightb)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Actually it's, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Bottom Kim Mingyu, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Halloween, Halloween Porn, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Humor, Slice of Life, Smut, Swearing, Switching, Top Jeon Wonwoo, Top Kim Mingyu, Vanilla, also even though this is a halloween au it's strictly, and all of these combine into, and more often than not there's some, and more specifically, and you may wonder... is this, because it's, between two people who joke about, but the real scary thing remains which is, i know the tags might seem too hard but this is pretty, now back to the star of the night, or is this, that good, the theme for this one is, to sum up it's, well let me tell you they practice, which includes two of the most desired jobs, why with feelings? because it's a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 35,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwlightb/pseuds/darkwhites
Summary: It’s the way they hold each other’s stare through half-lidded eyes, gazing so fondly, that’s been pulling Mingyu closer to Wonwoo’s lips without realizing so.And with such intense veil of intimacy hovering over them once again, the first thing Mingyu does is close the little distance in between to kiss Wonwoo with the gentle pressure of his mushy lips, motivated by that sheer affection, meanwhile his love for him accelerates his heartbeats and powers up his libido.The same happens for Wonwoo, it doesn’t take him much to get in the mood again.That way they still gaze into each other through half-lidded eyes, never breaking away, as they caress each other with their lips rounding against the other’s…That’s what shifts the mood so quickly for Wonwoo, with Mingyu kissing awake the tingles from arousal everywhere on his body, bringing back the fresh memory of their earlier session he so consciously tried to submit into a dormant state.





	1. Mi cordura y mi paz tú eres, quién eres, tú eres

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julie on twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Julie+on+twitter).



> -Title translation: And the sun is blushing as the night falls down on it.  
> -Chapter translation: My sanity and my peace you are, who are you, you are  
>   
> -Reminder to read all the tags and warnings before you continue, as you are responsible for the material you choose to consume. If you're not comfortable reading smut (will be on the second chapter) then i suggest you skip this one because it's part of the plot.
> 
>  
> 
> gonna copy director's cut and call this the plot ver. of the fic
> 
>    
> i learned a new word and it seems to fit this a lot. it's 'mawkish'. anygays. xmas & new year are over quick grab ur skeletons again!!!!!
> 
> EDIT 06/july/19: THANK YOU AGAIN FOR EVERY READ AND EVERY REREAD AND EVERY KUDOS AND BOOKMARK AND COMMENT AND HIT AND EVERYTHING YOU'RE STILL WELCOME TO COME TALK TO ME ANYTIME ABOUT THIS IF U WANT 💕💕💕💕💕💕💕

“ _No_.” Mingyu concludes, an unshakeable resolution to his voice.

Wonwoo, who stands closely in front of the taller, hard blank features as his arms stay crossed against his chest —unlike Mingyu, who’s been flailing his arms around up until he last spoke—, stares at him firmly, his lips stretching into a thin line at being met with such an obstinate negative.

Dissuading and convincing him is proving to be _very_ difficult.

“Mingyu, there’s—”

“Do you _need_ me to say it in _Spanish? NO_.” It’s noticeable that Mingyu is really trying not to scream at the other by the effort he puts into not raising his voice above what’s considered civilised, and also because his neck vein is about the size of his arm with how agitated his state is right now.

He’s about to lose his fucking mind.

He won’t —he _can’t_ — accept this shit. His _sanity_ is on the line.

“Absolutely _fucking_ not.” Mingyu refuses with utmost conviction one more time as he profusely shakes his head, just in case he wasn’t clear enough the previous times.

“ _Mingyu_.” Wonwoo tensely utters with finality, his nostrils flaring, because he needs Mingyu to _stop_ confronting him.

He’s looking up at him with big pleading eyes, trying to reach him and make him understand that it’s time to _accept_ that this is the situation that they’re in.

This behaviour of his can’t go any further anymore, not the time for immature sulking and objection.

“Mingyu, for the last time, I know you don’t want this. I _know_ , okay? But—” His shoulders shrink for a second in his explanation, interrupting himself as he thinks carefully how to word what he needs to say. “But look _around_ you.” He spreads out his right arm, pointing out the dark land, a vast field of already harvested soil, which is a mirror of the landscape on the other side of the deserted road.

This time, it seems like the younger actually considers Wonwoo’s point as Mingyu does turn his head, lips pursed in pure discontentment, to be met with such an open country that spreads out as far as his vision allows.

“There is literally _nothing_ here.” Wonwoo’s been feeling sorry for him since those dooming words came out of the person clad in a work jumpsuit standing a few meters away from them —he is trying to give them what little privacy they can afford on the narrow hard shoulder. “Believe me, I don’t want to, either. But we have literally _no_ _other_ choice.”

Mingyu’s bottom lip gets caught between his teeth and he keeps on worrying it as he contemplates the field, calculating every possibility trying to come up with an idea that will save him from all of this.

Wonwoo can’t really take it anymore.

Mingyu’s skyrocketed anxiety is doing a number on the taller and on his own empathetic self.

His eyes fixate on Mingyu’s mouth before his right hand moves on his own, cupping Mingyu’s jaw as his thumb presses gently on his lip to help it escape the damaging session it’s been subjected to. “...Stop that.” His concerned voice comes barely above a whisper, his eyes softening as he’s compelled to glance up at Mingyu’s dark eyes, sparkling due to the wetness already accumulating.

Mingyu’s lids close upon contact with the other’s touch, a slight tremble to his lip as he inhales deeply when Wonwoo’s thumb works on soothing it. “...Do we _have_ to?” He mumbles out in an unclear, anxiously broken murmur that Wonwoo’s ears are more than used to decipher by now.

Wonwoo offers what little he’s able to provide in the form of an apologetic smile, his other hand going up and past Mingyu’s neck to cup his face completely. “You have nothing to worry about.” He flicks his thumb’s pad back and forth across Mingyu’s cheek in soft, slow caresses as he feels the way Mingyu tips his head to lean into him.

Mingyu’s chest grows as he inhales deeply, his already somber expression turning into a pouty frown when he speaks. “You better believe that for the two of us ‘cause… Cos I'll be very busy bein’ scared outta my mind…” His defeated tone keeps his volume low as he weakly confesses about his fear, thick lips barely separating as he talks.

“I’m going to be by your side the whole time.” Wonwoo tries to appease him one last time before getting on his tiptoes to lightly peck his lips.

He’s really thankful that he can shower Mingyu in affection as much as he wishes without restraining himself.

He saw that the young man that got to aid them was wearing a rainbow flag tag around his neck inside the open buttons of his dark olive green jumpsuit, which he pulled out to be easily spotted upon noticing that the pair might be a couple.

Wonwoo appreciates the gesture of solidarity because the man guessed right.

“I will literally handcuff myself to your wrist before you have the chance to even consider leaving.” His pout accentuates as Mingyu’s voice drops to a whisper.

His hand flies to Wonwoo’s waist, hooking a couple fingers on one of his belt loops, pulling him in so he can peck him back.

He might not have his strongly desired peace of mind, but he will make sure his boyfriend sticks by his side or so help him, he’ll go nuts.

Wonwoo laughs at that as his hands leave the face of the taller to settle around his neck, long dainty fingers playing with the hair at the other’s nape. “Even if we’re in public?” The corners of his mouth standing out more prominently as he smiles playfully. “That’s kinky.” He wiggles his eyebrows at Mingyu.

“Yeah, so don’t test me if you’re not ready for _that_.” Mingyu leans his head back as he groans loudly, every movement of his Adam’s apple visible. “Oh, man… I _wish_ I only had to worry about kinks right now.” He says still bitter, but begrudgingly complying in the acceptance of their cursed destiny.

Wonwoo lets go of Mingyu and they turn back to go where the mechanic is, two vehicles away, dealing with some documents —insurance related— as he supports himself on his tow truck.

“So…” Mingyu starts as he approaches the mechanic guy, which makes the worker stand stooped over the hood of his vehicle rustling with an old map. “...Hyunwoo.” He addresses the other as he reads his name out of a name tag embroidered in the work clothes. “...Is there really no other alternative...?” He asks one last time.

Because hope is the last thing one must abandon.

“I’m sorry but there isn’t one.” Hyunwoo makes some space while he motions Wonwoo and Mingyu to move over to see the map.

Mingyu starts biting on his fingernail as Wonwoo stands partially behind the taller, close to his back.

“This here is where we are.” The mechanic signals a location, uncapping his ball pen as he traces a line following the roads depicted. “And following this road, taking this turn here goes to the village the insurance company provides lodging for the night.”

“How long does it take again?” Mingyu asks while Wonwoo remains quietly watching the two interact.

The mechanic actually told them before, the insurance assistant also did. He just can’t remember.

He was busy, you know, freaking out and everything.

“About forty minutes.” The mechanic estimates, to which Mingyu can only sigh.

Damn.

Mingyu stares at the map full of unknown —to him— names and he points to the closest one to them other than the village. “What about this one? Any connections nearby?”

“No, that’s a reserve forest.”

Mingyu clicks his tongue.

Damn it.

Wonwoo reaches up to grab Mingyu’s arm —the one he’s been biting off his nails of— and holds his hand.

“If your insurance won’t allow a cab ride longer than an hour, then the plan they proposed is the only way. However,” The mechanic is experienced in these kinds of situation, he’s been working for a couple years and has some input he can offer to help out the couple. “there might be another alternative. If you still wish to go to a bigger town with bus or train connections, there is a cab service that does provide night service. It’s thirty for bucks every fifteen minutes. The only con is that it would be billed to you.”

Mingyu’s eyes open, the thin cord of hope he’s been holding on to providing a twinkle of happiness.

“We’re going to stick to the insurance’s offer.” Wonwoo interjects before Mingyu accepts to something they can’t afford. “Nevertheless, thank you for the information.”

“But Wonwoo—” Mingyu whines as he quickly turns to his side to look at the other.

“Yeah, no, forget about it, we’re not gonna blow that much money on a cab ride.” Wonwoo says, shaking his head. “Going by what the assistant told me, it would be at least a three hours ride to the next town. That’s a waste. I’m sorry, Mingyu.” He interlocks his fingers with him as he puts his other hand on top of their intertwined hands.

Mingyu groans, slumping a little —only a little, he doesn’t want to let go of Wonwoo’s hand just yet— into the hood of the tow truck. “ _Fuck_ , man. I’m cursed.” He can’t help but cry out in desolation. “I hate this stupid fuckin’ car.” He’s about to bang his head against the cold metal when he realized he opened a door to misinterpretation. “Sorry, by ‘this’ I mean mine.” He clarifies to the mechanic as he glances at him.

Hyunwoo, though, is very chill about it as he rests his crossed arms against his chest. “It’s okay.”

After that, the mechanic —whose full name is Son Hyunwoo, as they learn— helps them to unload their trunk and waits with them until the cab provided by the insurance company picks them up after he has attached their car to the tow truck.

It takes the cab around twenty minutes to arrive at the road section their car broke down in a couple of hours ago.

They spend the time conversing about anything and everything, as it usually goes with small talk.

Even though the situation is not the best to meet, they end up making a friend as Wonwoo shares about his friends’ dance hobby in passing, to which Hyunwoo reacts by asking about what kind of dance they do.

And that’s how they learn Hyunwoo along with Soonyoung attended the same dance competition a couple of years back, so all three of them, amazed at such coincidence, exchanged phone numbers to meet in the future.

Things really turn out to be very odd. Who would have thought that their mechanic for the day knows who Hoshi, as he knows him, is.

Funny thing, it must be a fated meeting as they say.

They were in their way back home after spending the weekend and a couple of extra days travelling around the countryside because both of them had some extra off days at work to use up.

Mingyu, infected by his photographer fever, wanted to take pretty autumnal pictures.

Meanwhile, Wonwoo, being the avid reader he is, wanted to visit local libraries in search of books by regional authors.

Also, the aesthetic of the season is a yes for him, so when Mingyu suggested the little adventure, Wonwoo accepted before he could finish his basic outlining of the plan.

As they planned and expected, it had been an amazing trip. Everything went absolutely fantastic. They got to do everything they wanted to do.

The only downside?

Their car wasn’t doing so well, after all.

It’s Mingyu’s father old car. He gifted it to him when Mingyu was old enough to get a driving license. It has had a long driving life, so it was bound to happen someday.

Now, unfortunately —specially for Mingyu—, they’re sitting inside a cab with a middle-aged driver who has hearing problems and sets the volume of the radio a tad bit too loud for Wonwoo’s liking.

They’re both sitting in the backseat with some of their luggage in the space between them as they stay on their best dude bros behaviour —there’s a collection of rather concerning biblical quotes stickers on the glove box.

Better to be safe than sorry for a while.

The pair are killing time by talking through their message app, informing their main group chat that they met this mechanic slash dancer that Hoshi should have told them about pretty long ago, in between the late notice that they will be missing the Halloween party their friends hold today.

Mingyu, in particular, is pretty upset about it.

He was very excited about it and has been helping and hyping it for the past month.

Jeonghan had the great idea of having a costume party different than what they’re used to.

The idea is to dress up at the party, not before, as it usually is done. They had to set the entire costumes with all their accessories and makeup beforehand so when they arrive at the party, they do a raffle to see who’s going to dress up as what. Which is the fun part.

 _Instead_ , he’s on his way to a village —which. To be honest, that _can’t_ be called a village. There isn’t _enough_ population for that term. More like a colony. A few houses built together in the middle of no-fucking-where to be precise.

But why is Mingyu so upset about this?

Guess what.

It’s Halloween.

 _Halloween_.

The night when, _presumably_ , the dead rise.

When the veil between realities drops.

When ghosts roam around.

When poltergeists recharge their juices. Vampires, werewolves, witches, shapeshifters, demons, monsters —fucking _Mothman_ even— are all free to do whatever, to act up.

To possess whoever.

When they’re free to _kill_ humans.

 _Guess what_.

Mingyu!

Is!

Human!

And very _mortal_.

And very, very _afraid_ of paranormal activity.

The only fun Halloween offers is the costumes and the candy! To be enjoyed in the security and comfort of the city where there is working wiring to call anytime and internet connection along with policemen, firefighters and _hospitals_ …

In case someone, something or some unidentified force wants to _murder_ you.

Everything that he _won’t_ have in the scariest and most terrifying night of the year.

Mingyu can’t help but make himself smaller in the backseat of the car while he furiously types out these very frustrations on the group chat their friends have.

It’s some time around five in the afternoon and the light of the sun is gradually fading away.

He’s making a conscious effort to avoid looking out of the passenger window because he’s starting to see things moving in the distance as shadows begin to appear and he can’t actually tell for sure if there is _something_ out there, let alone know if it’s _moving_ , and even less if it’s moving towards _him_.

He feels very fucking tense as his vivid imagination fucks with him.

So. _Yeah_.

Such a pity that they have to miss the party, really.

It sounded like —safe— fun…

 

* * *

 

“...Oh my god...”

Wonwoo winces.

They stand together, side by side, after they’ve gotten out of the cab, with their luggage resting at their feet and…

“...Oh my _god_ …” Comes the second strangled cry of what used to be Mingyu’s voice.

...The cab is leaving.

Goosebumps arise in Mingyu’s skin as the cold wind slaps him with reality in the face.

“...Oh my god…” And the same cry dissipates in the air, he’s a broken record now.

Mingyu’s hand goes slowly up to his mouth, open in surprise at the impending doom because _yes_ , it is _real_ , he is _stuck_ here.

“...We _have_ to do something…” His voice is in the highest pitch his vocal cords can produce. “...It’s gonna _leave_ for real if we don’t _do_ something…”

Mingyu only has eyes for the retreating form of the car that gets smaller every second.

The less and further he hears the running engine, the more his insides tremble under the tension of his muscles as his senses pick up of every little noise that breaks the absolute silence hanging over this place.

“... _Anything_...” Mingyu’s eyes itch with a sudden burning sensation.

Wonwoo refrains from sighing as he takes one of his backpacks and carries it on his back while he lifts two more bags, turning to the other. “Mingyu...” He starts softly. “Let’s just move.” He says tipping his head in the direction of the guest house, just down the road.

“It—” His hand falls from his mouth as the lump stuck in Mingyu’s throat impedes him from talking.

And it’s the last straw.

Both his hands fly up and grasp at his hairline, his eyes are wet and he hates this stupid fucking abandoned _settlement_ —even calling it a colony would be _excessive_.

“It doesn’t _matter_ if we _move_ , Wonwoo!” Mingyu’s tense high pitched scream that reaches its maximum whenever he stresses a word cuts inside Wonwoo’s eardrums as he is startled into dropping one of the bags he is holding.

Mingyu’s eyes are fixed on the small figure of the car leaving them to their own devices, to their own fate.

“This is literally a _deserted_ town!” And he actually, _really_ means a ghost town, but that’s too scary to say out loud. “We can _sleep_ on this fucking _road_ and _no_ other car will run us over ‘cause _no one_ comes here!” His breathing is so heavy and fast, it seems as if he was about to choke on air.

Oh _no_.

Wonwoo instantly drops the luggage carelessly on the asphalt while he swiftly gets his backpack down on the road too —he’s wondering what he picked them up for when he should have been checking on the other first.

He thought Mingyu was only being his dramatic self but he was clearly in the wrong by thinking that.

And it’s this way that Mingyu doesn’t get enough time to react as Wonwoo erases the gap between them, taking a step towards him.

With his right hand flying up to his arm, he clutches him high around his bicep as he pulls him in while Mingyu has no other choice but to let himself be guided closer to the shorter, right to the place where he belongs between Wonwoo’s arms, closing his eyes.

“...Babe, no,” His voice is always so gentle, despite its deep quality, when it comes to Mingyu. “don’t cry, please.” He pleads in the softest tone he can muster as his left hand cradles the taller’s head, his fingers getting lost in thick strands of fluffy raven hair.

Meanwhile his other hand is busy soothingly rubbing Mingyu’s back in circling motions like there’s a big fat paycheck awaiting for his performance.

It’s then when Mingyu’s own body moves at last and he hugs his boyfriend tightly after his arms settle around his broad shoulders, burying his face in Wonwoo’s long neck and breathing in deeply, trying to calm himself down.

However, that does not prevent a few stray tears from rolling down his skin to end up falling on Wonwoo’s high collar sweater. “I— I don’t know— I don’t know why I’m so scared but—” He gets out in between mumbles and heaves that are too much and definitely too fast with a broken sob shaking his body. “but I am.”

Wonwoo keeps on carding his fingers through his hair as he hushes him into quietness. “Mingyu, I get it. It’s okay.” He says before he presses a couple of kisses to Mingyu’s temple when another sob makes his boy quiver. “Fear can be irrational at times. It doesn’t make it any less frightening.” He explains as he feels Mingyu nodding his head where it’s buried against him, his nose rubbing up and down through the fabric of Wonwoo’s black sweater, lightly tickling his sensitive skin with the movement.

The understanding Wonwoo provides as well as the security Mingyu feels as he is wrapped in the older’s arms make his heart swell, though the general fearful aura this place exudes still hangs over his head like a dead weight.

It’s not easy to forget with all the rustling of dry fallen leaves and the howling wind whistling and swaying the most flexible branches.

At least a couple of big trees stand in their tall glory scattered in every yard of the properties that align themselves following the main and only road, accentuating the way brushes darken in colour, sheltered by half-fallen crowns that filter the sunbeams as a skylight.

It serves as a pretty landscape.

However, with the sun already casting those warm pastel hues that precede the twilight’s orange tinges, it won’t take long until beautiful turns eerie.

As the minutes tick by and thanks to the loving way Wonwoo handles him, Mingyu finds it in himself to reach a more or less calm state.

At least, his breathing is now back to a regular pace.

“Do you feel better now?” Wonwoo asks after a while as he pats Mingyu’s back, calling for his attention.

Mingyu’s answer only comes in the form of his arms tightening even more around Wonwoo, further burying himself in his neck, the same way he likes to cuddle on lazy Sunday mornings.

That elicits a breathy laugh from Wonwoo.

Regardless of the situation, Mingyu still manages to endear him with his adorable antics.

“I’m not gonna let go just yet, don’t worry.” He reassures him. “But I’m getting tired of just standing here, let’s sit on the sidewalk.”

Although Mingyu makes no other move.

“We could sit right here.” His speech comes muffled against Wonwoo’s neck from his position.

“We could.” Wonwoo tries to get Mingyu to let go of his neck, getting him to loosen his hold. “ _Or_ , we could sit on the sidewalk. C’mon, I like the sidewalk better.” His hands glide down his arms until they settle around Mingyu’s hands, gifting him with a smile.

And it’s not like Wonwoo needs much convincing to do.

With that smile that, to this day, still keeps its shy nature around him and his sparkling eyes behind golden round-rimmed glasses, Mingyu would follow Wonwoo to the end of the world.

That’s not even an exaggeration.

After all, he followed him to this place.

“Okay.” Mingyu speaks softly as Wonwoo steers him to the sidewalk while their luggage is left behind in the middle of the road.

Wonwoo isn’t worried about it either.

Mingyu is right.

It’s not like anyone will run over it.

So they sit down on the barely above the ground sidewalk side by side and Wonwoo slides his left arm around Mingyu’s shoulders, accommodating him against his chest, while Mingyu rests his head against the juncture of his neck and shoulders, resting his arms on his own lap.

Mingyu breathes in deeply as he wipes away the last signs of crying from his face, now in a more relaxed manner, but still feeling that unsettling worry as he is forced to observe the trees on the other side of the road.

They don’t say anything more for a while.

Mingyu tries to quietly dispel the images his brain subject him to as they come and go in flashes as quick as the dancing shadows in the distance.

They stay resting against each other as Wonwoo props his cheek against Mingyu’s head and rubs his arm, silently considering if he should say anything else to him.

After a while, when he feels Mingyu’s head shift to look at the asphalt, he decides to do so.

“You can just think we’re at home,” Wonwoo advises breaking the silence. “if it helps.”

Mingyu has a negative almost spilling from his mouth, but he bites his tongue back, already regretting it, as he thinks how considerate Wonwoo is with him throughout this.

He hasn’t mocked him at all, not even once and it feels awful and tiring to reject everything he says constantly.

Even more so when he demonstrates to be so understanding and patient.

“It’s not so easy.” Mingyu starts instead. “I’m constantly seeing that we’re not home.” He keeps his tone down as if confiding in the other with a secret. “...But I’ll try.” His left hand reaches for Wonwoo’s as he seeks to interlace their fingers together.

Wonwoo nods, his fingers bending erratically as they get colder by the second when Mingyu holds his hand, as they are more exposed to the chill temperature of the season

“If it doesn’t work though, joke about it. Make it laughable. You’re good at that.” He offers another way.

“...Wonwoo.”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” Mingyu utters as he burrows into his boyfriend’s hold.

Now it’s Wonwoo’s heart whose movements turn erratic.

Because Mingyu has a habit of professing his love for him when Wonwoo least expects him.

And it manages to get the loopiest smile painted on his face every time.

It took a while to get used to not freeze in the spot right after he did, though.

Wonwoo hugs him tighter with the arm he has around him because he managed to get that under control. “What are you so cute for, hm?”

Mingyu shrugs. “Just sayin'. You know… 'Cause I love you.” He plays with their intertwined fingers as he keeps on fitting them like puzzle pieces.

“I love you too.” Wonwoo confesses, his voice dripping delightfulness.

“I know, you keep telling me.” Mingyu says, referring to every single thing Wonwoo’s done for him in the last few hours.

“But I didn’t say it today.” Wonwoo opposes in a lighthearted tone just for the sake of gainsaying.

“Ah, really…” Mingyu shakes his head in faked tiredness. “You know what you’re doing, stop playing dumb.” He takes joy in calling Wonwoo out, to which the other just laughs.

They stay there for a little while more, basking in each other’s company, sneaking a kiss to Wonwoo’s hand, another one to the crown of Mingyu’s head.

But temperature is dropping considerably at this time, and Wonwoo wants to be indoors, sheltered by a heater instead of outside, fishing for a cold.

“Mingyu.” Wonwoo says when his blood has a hard time travelling inside his stiff fingers.

“What?” Mingyu asks, unmoving.

“I’m cold.” Wonwoo lets go of Mingyu’s hand with difficulty and takes his phone out of his long coat pocket to check out the time. 5:26 PM. “Well, we should get going.”

“...Okay.” Mingyu grunts in displeasure, but complies anyway. “I don’t know about jokes but I hope you’re ready to hear some more complaining.” He says, standing up when Wonwoo moves away the arm he had around Mingyu and proceeds to help Wonwoo up.

“I’m always ready to hear you,” He answers as he shakes the dirt off his coat. “whatever bullshit you’re spewing I’m up for it.” He winks innocently, finishing in the softest, sweetest voice as if he hasn’t just used colourful language.

“Hey!” Mingyu snaps while he’s in the middle of straightening Wonwoo’s coat lapels.

“Remember, laugh _at_ fear.” Wonwoo reminds him, walking up to their belongings after Mingyu’s finished. “Humour is your best defence.”

Mingyu just sighs, his whole being bracing itself. “...If that’s the only way…”

Deep down, he knows it won’t —probably— work.

He’ll keep a list of his failed attempts, and if he’s likely to come out of this unscathed, he can even make a diary or write a diary blog or something to let the world know about his near death experience.

He’s already planning it.

So, that’s how Mingyu settles to try to deal with his situation.

“But first,” Wonwoo starts, passing Mingyu his bags. “repeat with me: we’re not gonna die here.” Wonwoo asks Mingyu, giving him a look.

Upon hearing that, Mingyu has to suck it up and lie to both, himself and his dear boyfriend, just because he promised he’ll try.

“We’re not gonna die here.”

 

* * *

 

31st October

05:33 PM

Main And Only Road Of Some Stupid Fucking Town In The Middle Of Nowhere With A Total Population Of Thirteen Residents

 

“We’re literally gonna _die_ here.” Mingyu declares, looking at a random scarecrow —poorly dressed and nearly beheaded— impaled in the unattended front porch of the property on the other side of the walk, right when they are walking by what should be the last few couples of houses before the guest house. “We’re basically _asking_ for it. We can kiss our _goals_ and _dreams_ and every other aspiration good- _fucking_ -bye.” The words are spat out of his mouth with an intense feeling of annoyance Mingyu uses as a shield against the creepy view.

Wonwoo rolls his eyes so far back they almost make a 360º turn, as he walks along the sidewalk, adjusting his hold on one of the bag handles and letting the edges of his long-sleeved coat fall even lower around his hand in an attempt to protect himself from the cold.

“You’ve said that exact same thing four times in the last five minutes, babe.” He says off-handedly while his focus is on the crunchy fallen leaves on the pavement, stepping on them when they are near him.

“Why the fuck did this have to happen _today_ of all days?” Mingyu efficiently ignores Wonwoo’s call out and continues with his external monologue. “Are we really _this_ cursed???” His rhetorical questioning tone intensifies as the scowl settles on his brow as well as his lips pucker up on instinct.

“Mingyu, stop, please,” Wonwoo repeats, his mouth running on autopilot mode, finally turning to the left to follow the little stone way to the front of the guest house that crosses the entire yard. “we’re not gonna die.”

And any other person would be tired of reiterating the same words of reassurance to Mingyu by now, but Wonwoo’s voice never shows signs of annoyance.

They come front with a rusty swing, appearing by the right side of the house when their field of vision gains a new angle as they advance, lightly swayed by the wind as a grinding metal noise welcomes them into said guest house’s yard.

Mingyu stops dead in his tracks with his eyes glued to the swing, a mixture of disbelief and expected certainty over his premonition taking over him.

“We definitely _are_.” He says nodding once and full of confidence in both, the truth of his statement and his ability to flee at any second.

Wonwoo rolls his eyes again.

Only after a little bit more of hushed convincing —lest the people who are in charge of providing them with a roof over their heads overhear something to their dislike— and gentle grooming from Wonwoo, Mingyu and him both come to the front steps of the guest house.

It doesn’t seem so bad, it looks like a typical country house —the only difference with the rest of the houses is that this one is a three stories property, the biggest one in town.

Which makes sense, considering it functions as a hotel.

The outside is decorated with white wood panels matching the white railing around the perimeter.

What’s more, there are a few not-so-spooky carved pumpkins of different sizes that have been set on a little low table for decoration, along with a black cauldron next to the nearest wall and candles of many different sizes strategically scattered around the rest of the props.

Mingyu keeps on giving the stinky eye to the swing at the side, watching it attentively in case it does something a lifeless object _shouldn’t_.

“ _Alright_ ,” He says before turning his head to Wonwoo. “I’m going in but I’mma keep trash talkin’ this place all I want and you _can’t_ stop me.” He whispers angrily as he starts going up the steps.

“Well… I’d reconsider.” Wonwoo doesn’t turn around to whisper back as he comes to stand at the front door before passing one of his bags to his other hand so he can knock on the door properly. “...You’re gonna get the spirits mad.” He teases in a serious tone.

Mingyu freezes dead on the spot, once again stilling for a fraction, and right after that, he exaggeratedly shakes off the shiver travelling down his spine.

“As I was _saying_ ,” The world’s fakest smile is plastered to his semblance. “there is no _other_ place I’d rather be right now than this _lovely_ town.” He lies —just in case, mind you— to the eavesdropping ears of random spirits that may or may not be around, not without a hysterical edge to his voice.

Wonwoo exhales a laugh that condenses his breath into mist as soon as it leaves his mouth when he knocks—

Mingyu’s scream —as abrupt as his knocking on the door— catches Wonwoo off guard as he is being thrown off balance by Mingyu clinging to his shoulders when he uses him as shield to protect himself from whatever the fuck that _black mass_ that popped out of nothing _was_.

Wonwoo swiftly regains his stability when he was close to tripping, which is a whole feat with all the manhandling and the luggage he’s carrying and remains startled because he doesn’t know where to look to find the source of Mingyu’s disturbance.

“What’s—” However, he doesn’t get to finish.

“Oh my god—The fuck was _that!"_  Mingyu screams again, his words sloppily stumbling out as he ducks behind Wonwoo’s frame.

“What? Where? Where do I look?” Wonwoo looks around everywhere scanning the place for anything that could be the source of Mingyu’s fear, which he can feel by the trembling hands that grip at his shoulders. “I didn’t see anything.”

As he stays in hiding behind the safest shoulders available, Mingyu’s head sticks out from behind Wonwoo’s, peeking at the Halloween decorations as his unsteady index finger points out at them, arm barely stretched out in that direction and—

Mingyu _doesn’t_ want to look.

When Wonwoo follows the general direction Mingyu pointed out, he catches a hint of movement that attracts his eyes to coming-out-of-hiding black pointy ears and teal irises enveloping black vertical slits, prying eyes quietly observing after appearing from inside the cauldron.

And that’s _it_.

Wonwoo emits the biggest _‘aw’_ he has let out in a while.

Because he might as well be ascending to heaven.

Mingyu can’t help but cling to Wonwoo, trying to hold him back to keep him at a safe distance when the shorter suddenly makes his way forward to the origin of that unholy force of nature.

However, it doesn’t deter Wonwoo as he leaves their luggage at his terrified boyfriend’s feet because...

See.

Here’s the _thing_.

Wonwoo is a simple man. And a consequent one at that.

If Wonwoo _sees_ a cat, Wonwoo _pets_ the cat.

That’s unwritten law. A higher commandment. An unavoidable mandate.

And that much is clear when he strides forward and crouches down in front of the cauldron, where the small animal is back into hiding. Wonwoo emits a few whistling noises, reaching out with his arm extended out, fist loosely open as he waits for it to react at its own pace.

It’s under Mingyu’s apprehensive eyes that he lets out badly repressed chills through a sigh when he —finally— sees the head of a black cat peeking out in a double take.

He breathes in and exhales relieved now.

And he also feels a bit flustered, or rather mortified, by his own misunderstanding perception.

But it doesn’t really matter to him, Mingyu learned to move on pretty fast, so he doesn’t dwell much on it and instead watches as the scene unfolds before him.

Because the feline has made its move and its dark nose is humid and cold where it rubs against Wonwoo’s skin as it repeatedly sniffles along his fingers.

And its whiskers tickle him lightly as it does!

Then it stands on its hind legs as it places its front paws on the cauldron brim before quickly and carefully stepping around the thin edge of the large container, getting ready to jump down to the wooden floor.

As Wonwoo limits his movements, he watches the cat circling around and behind him before it comes to stand at his left side, supporting its front paws on Wonwoo’s bent knees and meowing loudly in amazement at the new meeting.

Wonwoo can’t help the fond oozing out of his slowly forming smile, contemplating the pet’s big shiny eyes gawking up at him.

So he attempts to hover his hand over its head, slowly but steadily reaching down to finally scratch behind its ear.

“Hello, friend.” Wonwoo utters, already smitten.

And it’s not long after that Wonwoo hears its contented purring, the happy sound tugging directly at his heartstrings.

 _Oh god_.

Wonwoo physically needs to coo.

It pangs him deep inside his chest with a loving cry ripping its way through his throat.

And now that it is clear that what scared Mingyu was only a cat —a friendly but easily scared one it seems to him—, Mingyu gets near them both, lightly stroking at the back of Wonwoo’s hair in a loving gesture and peeking down at the little pet as it keeps on sniffing at Wonwoo’s jeans.

The small creature goes as far as to hold itself up with his front paws on Wonwoo’s thighs, clearly in need to reach further in its examination.

It doesn’t take the black cat long to climb onto Wonwoo’s thighs, because the little animal is an adventurer it seems.

That, or he’s just taken an immediate liking to Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tries to not make any sudden jerking movements as to not scare it away, and he’s pleasantly surprised when the cat not only climbs onto his thigh, it doesn’t stop until it’s on his shoulders, kneading his paws on his coat thick fabric, keeping a safe hold.

And not only that, Wonwoo has hovered his hands near the cat just in case a misstep happened.

So now that Wonwoo has a little cat surely not older than six or seven months —because it’s clearly not an adult by its size and behaviour— on his shoulders, he chooses to stand up slowly, still careful about the animal when it cowers in itself with a loud and unstable meow.

Mingyu keeps on staring at them as the cat comes at eye level with him when Wonwoo turns to face him.

“Look at him,” Wonwoo starts, voice light as to not startle the cat, scratching under its chin with his forefinger as he looks at it sideways. “he’s the cutest little thing.”

Mingyu nods. Because he loves cats and this little one is indeed the cutest.

He also finds himself unable to hide his feelings as his lips curve down, his bottom lip jutting out with the corner of his lips suppressing back a merry smile.

But hey!

Would you look at that?

The cat is now trying to climb up Wonwoo’s face!

Trying and failing to find support on Wonwoo’s glasses arm and almost sticking its hinder legs on his mouth.

And from Mingyu’s lips escape a distorted snort he can’t hold in that soon enough turns into high-pitched giggles pointing at and watching as Wonwoo tries and fails a couple times to pick up the cat before anything worse than a scratched face happens.

Wonwoo finally succeeds after the silent squirming and writhing and all the jerking movements that’s so characteristic of cats when they want to avoid human hands and sighs after he gets to hold the black cat as it settles in his arms, now still and staring up at him with Mingyu’s giggles still as background music.

And they make up such a lovely scene, just like this.

“Seriously, how could you get scared by _him_??” Wonwoo’s questioning tone sounds more like he’s entertaining a far-fetched scenario as he pets its forehead. “ _Look at him!!_ ” He loudly whispers, directing his words at Mingyu yet locking eyes with the cat as he rounds his lips in a kiss.

Mingyu feels a pang of guilt.

Because he’s a sucker for animals.

Specially cats and dogs.

And he scared the poor little thing too.

When he thinks about how would such a small cat feel when some strange almost two meters tall —that’s plus six feet. So. Super tall in comparison— creature screams?

It’d only cause distress and panic.

“I don’t know I didn’t hav' time to process I guess!” Mingyu’s words run over each other when he speaks trying to justify himself, his hands wilding around as he shrugs. “I just saw black 'nd got scar'd and scream'd and that’s it!”

When the cat meows up at Wonwoo as it attempts to climb up to his shoulders again, he grabs a hold of the cat to prevent that and covers its prominent ears. “Don’t say that,” The admonishing tone to his words can’t be missed. “you’re gonna hurt his feelings.”

And Wonwoo realizes upon catching sight of Mingyu’s antsy demeanour par excellence —the lip chewing—, that maybe, _maybe,_ this feels like rubbing salt in the wound to the taller, whose crestfallen shoulders make him look so much shorter as he shrinks in on himself.

“And I know you don’t want that.” Wonwoo adds in a lighter tone to ease him.

Mingyu hums in agreement, although the kicked puppy aura he’s currently irradiating is chanting his true feelings out loud.

So Wonwoo doesn’t have to think twice about it before he approaches Mingyu with soft rocking motions as he baby talks to the cutest cat he’s ever had the pleasure to hold.

“Hey, friend, meet Mingyu! He’s a big puppy.” Wonwoo gets started in introducing Mingyu to his new friend, getting closer to Mingyu so the cat in his arms is able to smell him.

Mingyu reaches out with his hand to the cat first, his spirits already raising up at the sudden interest the pet is taking in him.

“And he’s not superstitious! He loves cats like you!” Wonwoo continues with an excited edge to his voice, contrasting with how he’s thinking about people being mean to its kind around this time of the year.

And it kind of reminds Mingyu of when new parents show around their baby to the rest of the family.

... _Cute_.

Then the little cat meows in acceptance and grabs at his fingers with its paws, feeling Mingyu’s fingers with its nails out.

...Even _cuter_.

And Mingyu can’t resist the urge.

Mingyu himself _meows_.

Because not greeting back it’s _very impolite_.

And his mum taught him better than that.

Then Mingyu meows a second time and it has Wonwoo cracking into the biggest smile his features allow, the corner of his lips curling upwards as he witnesses how the cat keeps on impatiently sniffing and grabbing at Mingyu’s hand before hugging his limp wrist against its neck and tummy.

Wonwoo is already soft enough about cats and Mingyu on their own, it’s no wonder his insides are turning into a puddle of goo at the moment.

He’s _melting_ at the sight.

And the bulb in his brain lights up.

“Mingyu…” Wonwoo starts, seemingly unsure.

He wonders if this wouldn’t be the solution to Mingyu’s fear.

“...You don’t believe he brings bad luck, right?” Wonwoo sets Mingyu up in the form of seeking for confirmation first.

Okay, _stop_.

Mingyu’s brow contorts in a frown as sudden as it is for him that Wonwoo asks such a stupid fucking question.

Because that’s like…

The biggest and fastest way to insult him?

What goes on?

“ _Huh?_ ” Mingyu snaps, staring at Wonwoo straight in the eyes.

And it’s under Wonwoo’s attentive eyes that Mingyu rights himself and scratches at his own back with his free hand, trying to reach for the imaginary stab wound he just felt tear through him.

How could someone say _that_ about him? And coming from Wonwoo, no less...

It literally feels like a knife to the back, really.

Is this how Julius Caesar felt when Brutus stabbed him to death?

Before Wonwoo rolls his eyes at him, Mingyu voices his thoughts. “Do you really think that I could believe that?” He keeps entertaining the cat by wiggling his fingers. “ _Really? Me?_ ”

“I’m just asking because…” Wonwoo starts with that tone that he uses when he wants Mingyu to bear with him and the explanation that is coming his way. “Why is it so far-fetched to consider that you’d be superstitious about cats when you are about literally everything else?”

That makes Mingyu drop his frown into a pout.

“All superstitions and scary things work the same. You either believe them, or you don’t.” Wonwoo continues, and he attempts to free one of his arms out of habit to gesticulate as he talks but he stops when the little cat meows and he forgoes disrupting his hold. So he relies on his intonation for that effect. “Having that in mind… You just need to apply the same logic you use for cats to the rest of things that scare you.”

Mingyu shakes his head ever so slowly, squinting his eyes at Wonwoo.

Like…

Wonwoo really believes he’s doing something here.

News flash: he’s _not_.

Mingyu wonders how Wonwoo’s seemingly able to believe all that bullshit about logic is something close to a real solution.

 _God_ , Wonwoo’s so smart but he’s really stupid at the same time.

His face musters up a neutral expression, just to mock him a little bit. “Cats are cute.” Mingyu deadpans. “Please, do enlighten me: what’s cute about a rusty swing in the middle a wasteland?”

Wonwoo replies back in the form of mirroring the neutral expression.

“Okay, I give up.” He says after a few seconds of silence.

“That’s what I thought.” Mingyu throws his sass at Wonwoo as he raises his eyebrows in dissatisfaction, his lips turning downwards exaggeratedly. “Kinda wanna revoke your boyfriend card now.” He lets Wonwoo know, because he still feels insulted.

“Fine,” Wonwoo says, undoing the cat’s hold on Mingyu’s wrist and stepping back from him as he speaks. “fire your boyfriend, then.” And he’s determined to give back the sass. “Let’s see _who_ will fight back the ghosts for you.”

Mingyu swallows.

Ouch.

“Babe, _no_.” The high-pitched tone scurriedly scapes Mingyu’s lips, striding forward to Wonwoo and making grabby hands at both, the cat and Wonwoo.

“Babe, _yes_.” Wonwoo says, scratching at the pet’s neck and delighting in its purring.

Which is so much more entertaining now that he’s ignoring Mingyu’s plea.

“No…” Mingyu’s face and voice pout.

But his pouting is interrupted by the clinking noise of keys —which makes the black cat hide under Wonwoo’s palm, the poor little thing— followed by the front door of the porch being opened.

It’s a pretty short old lady that greets them.

Or rather, _should_ be greeting them.

When she sees the pair, she stomps her foot.

“Oh!” She frowns, deepened by her wrinkles. “What are you doing here?” Her reprimanding voice carries the decades she’s lived as much as her back does.

And that throws Wonwoo and Mingyu off for a bit and they don’t really know what to answer at the moment.

They exchange a look, because they know they’re at the right place, and are already gathering their thoughts about how to go about this when the old lady speaks again.

“Don’t go hiding, I can see _you!_ ” Her tone is already scolding as she points her finger accusingly at Wonwoo when she slowly comes up to him first and—

It’s all clear for them.

She’s not addressing them.

“Stop running away from home, you little rascal!” She says all annoyed as she takes the cat from Wonwoo’s arms.

The cat, of course, meows its distressed protests loudly, holding onto Wonwoo’s coat with its nails, and the old woman gently holds its paws, unhooking them with a slight trembling to her hands, to avoid damage to the garment.

Wonwoo still hasn’t managed a word out when Mingyu comes to his side, observing as the grey-haired woman motions for the door when she makes her way to the doorsteps.

“You must be the insurance kids. Settle in!” She keeps talking to them as she gets even further from them, black cat meowing and squirming incessantly in her arms, walking down the steps slowly, one by one, to get to her yard. “Make yourself at home, I’ll be with you in a little while.”

They stand still side by side, watching as the woman goes away, marching towards the house next to hers.

And so, as abruptly as the cat appeared, it has been taken away from them.

What a cruel world they live in.

Wonwoo’s lips purse around the corners as he feels a pang of something akin to a mix of sadness and dejection because he didn’t get to say goodbye to his new friend.

But it’s Mingyu’s lamented tone what interrupts the silence before it sinks on them, the distant meowing already faded away. “She took him…”

Then Mingyu looks at their stuff and at the door and reality sinks in again, heavier than ever.

Because all they’re left with now is their luggage and…

...An open door…

...To a very _possibly_ haunted house…

...In an almost _deserted_ town…

...In the middle of _nowhere_ …

... _Stranded_...

...With little to _no_ cellphone service…

Mingyu holds onto Wonwoo’s coat sleeve as he takes a step closer to his back.

There is only one word in existence that can sincerely comprise every single one of Mingyu’s feelings...

 _...Yikes_.

 

* * *

 

“Now,” The old lady behind the desk —it consists of a simple living room table that one would find at their grandparent's house and a few little baskets made out of wicker on it— says as she hands them some documents to sign. It’s all formalities for the insurance. “this is the key to your room.”

As Mingyu crouches —quite— a bit to sign first, Wonwoo takes the little wicker basket with the number one attached to the handle the woman hands to him.

He checks its contents and there’s a key for the room with some sweets, a card with a WiFi password — _awesome_ — and a few booklets with rural pictures and information.

Then Mingyu passes the document to Wonwoo to sign too, taking the handmade basket from him to pick up the key.

The woman takes her glasses off and lets them hang around her neck by the cord. “There at the back,” She points at a staircase at the back of the open living room next to the hall area where they are. “it’s the stairs that go to all floors.” She manages to say before coughing lightly. “Yours is the first one, and the room is at the end of the corridor.”

“Thank you for everything.” Mingyu says with a small polite smile, managing to charm the woman, who takes his demeanour as shy.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” She plays down her hospitality with a wave of her hand. “You’re welcome to use anything around the common areas of the house.” She says, taking the documents Wonwoo hands her back with a polite gesture. “And if you give me some time I will serve you dinner in about half an hour.”

 

* * *

 

They finally find themselves at the base of the staircase on their way to leave their belongings and get all comfortable after a bit of small talk with the old lady.

She told them about the black cat being one of the early summer offsprings of the neighbour’s pet.

Turns out this one keeps venturing out and wandering off into her property. Which was fine during warmer weather, but not now as the little cat is still too sensitive for the harsh weather of the autumn evenings.

She also told them that it’s okay for them to go visit in the morning if they want to.

And rest assured, they will.

But that’s a joy for tomorrow, if and _only_ _if_ they can live through tonight.

With Wonwoo behind him, Mingyu hesitates before taking the first step to go up because it doesn’t seem so welcoming.

The staircase is very poorly lit.

It gets darker the higher it goes.

And honestly, the fractal wallpaper is so fucking ugly.

Is this supposed to feel like home sweet home?

Because it most definitely does  _not_.

Mingyu’s mouth goes drier —with the nth realization of the day— that he has to personally walk all these steps up.

“Mingyu, if you could go up sometime today that would be great.” Wonwoo says as he gives an encouraging pat on his lower back.

Talking about time...

...Guess what time it is...

That’s right!

 _Anxiety o’clock_.

 

* * *

 

31st October

06:01 PM

Hall Of Hell

 

Wonwoo led the way up the stairs when Mingyu wouldn’t give in and now they’re both already at the corridor, as the old lady at the front desk —if you can really call a hall and an adjacent open living room that— instructed them.

They’re met with a pretty spacious and simple hall.

Simple, as in lacking some furniture or at least some more lamps, as there is only one —this one is thankfully better lit up than the one on the stairs— right in front of a wooden door situated in the further half of the hall.

In all honesty, Mingyu’s uneasiness increases and also his movements have a noticeable stiffening to them the longer he has to stand in here, so he briskly walks up to the door with Wonwoo following suit so he can get this over with already.

Mingyu stops in front of the door that corresponds with the number one.

And he’s quick to insert the key inside the keyhole with his left hand as he handles two bags in his right hand, with a bit of difficulty due to their weight, and slowly opens the door to their bedroom for the night.

 _However_ , it’s _not_ over.

Mingyu _freezes_ , hand still grabbing the doorknob, nailed to his spot on the hallway as he is greeted with the inside of the room, staring at it with the blankest face ever —not even _Wonwoo_ could pull it off. “ _Nope_.”

Mingyu closes the door again and backs off until he collides against the wall.

He might look still on the outside, but he’s back to freaking out on the inside.

Wonwoo rolls his eyes at his boyfriend, places his bags on the floor and steps around his giant baby to open the door again before he looks inside and...

Two twin beds next to the walls.

Too ostentatious flowery-patterned wallpaper.

Porcelain dolls everywhere on the shelves, on the beds and drawers.

What’s _more_.

A teddy bear that’s so grubby that you can tell even from the threshold.

 _Plus_ , it’s missing an eye.

Oh!

And _no_ curtains whatsoever.

With naked tree branches scraping against the window glass with light screeching that can be heard when paying attention.

...Not that Wonwoo wouldn’t be able to sleep in there but.

What the fuck.

Seriously, what the fuck is _up_ with that set up.

 

* * *

 

31st October

06:03 PM

Reception Where Nightmares Are Concocted

 

“Excuse me, ma’am.” Wonwoo starts with a polite smile once he approached the front desk. “Sorry to bother you again.”

“Oh,” She glances up at him and sliding her glasses down her nose, bending her neck a bit too much because Wonwoo is too tall from her seating position. “not at all.”

“Would it be possible to request a room change?” Wonwoo is tired of carrying around their luggage and wants to settle for the night at last.

In a room Mingyu feels comfortable enough to get some sleep at the very least, if possible.

He knows he’ll be kept awake along with his boyfriend if they get another room like the first one.

And _god_ , Wonwoo needs to get warm and cozy in a bed the sooner the better.

“Oh dear, is there something wrong with it?” She asks smacking closed a notebook she had been writing a couple notes in. “But, of course, sure it is possible! All rooms are empty for the night.” The old woman announces in her nicest people person voice, despite the hoarseness caused by the old age.

“Ah, thank you very much.” Wonwoo leaves the key to the previous room on a little and shiny pottery bowl decorated with flowers with the words ‘keys before you leave’ on its surface and places his hands on the edge of the front desk as he explains.

“Is it not to your liking?” She asks already saving the keys Wonwoo has just placed down.

“Actually, to tell you the truth,” He says as he points to Mingyu, who stands behind him with a very quiet demeanour. “he’s not very fond of dolls…”

“Ah, I see, we got ourselves a scaredy cat.” She states with a funny twinkle in her eyes. “Oh my!” She claps her hands as she laughs, nodding her head in understanding. “I wouldn’t have imagined! You’re so big and tall, boy!” She says as she adjusts back her glasses in her nose with both hands to give him a once over.

Mingyu politely smiles with some restraint in his features under the scrutiny, keeping his hands behind his back as he awaits for Wonwoo to be done.

He’s too busy appearing to be a sane person with the turmoil he feels inside.

Wonwoo glances over at Mingyu too, sending him a reassuring smile, before his attention falls on the owner of the place once again.

“So, a room with no porcelain dolls it is, right?” She reaches for one of the baskets, already a room in mind.

Wonwoo knows this is the time to ask for something else if he really wants to have a comfortable night.

So he breathes and gathers some confidence. “...Could we have a double bed?” He dares to ask in a feeble voice.

And the lady stops reaching for the basket.

Oh no.

She squints his eyes at them, looking them up and down, humming.

No.

And for a moment Wonwoo believes he has just fucked up real big time.

No, no, no, no, no, no, please _no_.

And he’s already tensing up, heart pounding faster.

He’s bracing and berating himself for being so quick to trust an overtly nice old lady in some stupid fucking town in the middle of nowhere with a total population of thirteen residents that might have beliefs more outdated than the ghost haunting the rusty swing outside—

“Maybe a double is not enough...” She says while pointing at Mingyu’s long legs. “His feet will dangle at the end. I believe there is a king-size...”

_Holy fuck._

Wonwoo’s shoulders sag a little bit and he lets the air come out very slowly through his nose.

He’s relieved.

He’s so fucking _relieved_.

Thank every force in the universe for this sweet mercy.

“Ah, I remember.” She picks up the basket with the number seven on it and hands it over to Wonwoo before joking with a laugh. “Here it is. We don’t want to give the demon under the bed an easy job now, do we?”

Wonwoo doesn’t just smile at her.

He’s _beaming_ when he picks it up.

 

* * *

 

“I thought you wouldn’t ask for a double.” Mingyu confesses with a low voice when they arrive at the last story of the house, where their new room is located.

“...I wasn’t gonna.” Wonwoo places his bags on the floor before opening the door and checking. Mingyu wants him to check first. “I just... I don’t know. It kinda slipped out.”

Even though he’s saying that, Wonwoo knows only a part of it is true.

The question did come out without much pondering, only following his instincts about this woman.

But he knows it did because of Mingyu.

He wouldn’t have been able to sleep comfortably knowing Mingyu would have been restlessly tossing and turning all night, scared at every damn noise or flicker of lights or wood creaking or whatever.

Wonwoo wouldn’t even consider the possibility.

He knows this fear is one of his weaknesses and he knows it’s gonna be easier for Mingyu if he can actually hold him.

Spoon him, as Mingyu always asks when he has trouble resting and sleeping.

Because Wonwoo knows it helps him to fall asleep.

So he, thoughtlessly, took the risk.

In hindsight, he recognizes that there were other solutions that would have worked the same without actually taking the risk of coming out to a person they just met and know virtually nothing about.

He will have to work on it for future experiences.

Wonwoo turns his head to look at Mingyu when he gets in front of the door to the room. “Ready?”

Mingyu nods twice.

“You sure?”

“Just do it.” Mingyu jerks his head in the direction of the door with a tense edge to his voice.

“But… Are you _completely_ sure, _scaredy cat?_ ” Wonwoo tantalizes him imitating the old woman’s voice.

Mingyu has no problem openly judging him with the resting bitch face that gives him dimples for a second.

“I mean…” Wonwoo considers for a second if he should keep his teasing going. “She’s not that far off the mark…” He chose to continue, barely suppressing his cheekiness.

And Wonwoo’s body jerks before he jumps aside to avoid the hit that never comes when Mingyu tries to kick the air around him, faking being mad before Wonwoo laughs at him.

One day, Mingyu will kick his little bitch ass for real.

But that day is still _far_ away.

Then Wonwoo pushes the door open and goes inside, disappearing from Mingyu’s field of vision…

And Mingyu impatiently waits outside the room for a little while, worrying his lip…

...Until he hears Wonwoo’s voice call out to him from the inside.

“It’s okay, Mingyu, this one seems safe.”

Mingyu’s had such a sinking feeling since they were told that his car broke down that he wouldn’t be able to handle any more shit like the first room.

So he ventures inside, with his lids almost closed as his eyes squint to see enough to not bump against the door nor walls.

And he intended to stall before opening his eyes and meet the room, but he hears the most annoying creak of springs, prompting his senses to be alert and his eyes are met with how Wonwoo bounces from letting himself fall on the bed, facing the ceiling and completely splayed on the bed.

“Yah~” Wonwoo exclaims through a contented sigh. “I like this bed.” Wonwoo admits, caressing the bed’s floral-patterned cover, grinning like a fool, as Mingyu takes a look around the room.

The bed is the first thing anyone would notice because it’s a king size, so, a very big thing that takes up most of the space in the room.

It’s also on the centre of the room, with the headboard touching the front wall to the entrance door.

There’s also an extra door on the right diagonal corner from the door, on the right wall, which, by the way, it’s also ugly.

It probably leads to the bathroom, Mingyu hopes, blocking every thought about hidden rooms, attics and so on.

Then, he continues to sweep the right side of the room, finding a wardrobe next to where he stands at the door.

That looks pretty normal to him, so that side is safe.

Okay, good.

But it’s still too soon to cry victory.

Wonwoo moves to sit down on the edge of the bed, removing his specs to keep them later inside their case and rubbing his tired eyes with the palm of his hands.

And the bed creaks again, so Wonwoo bounces a couple times to test it before he notices it’s not the springs, it’s the mattress base what’s making such noises.

Well, not ideal, but he can put up with that.

“Mingyu?” He glances at Mingyu, who stands still by the door with a concentrated frown as he inspects his surroundings. “Something wrong?”

Mingyu has already checked the room and the verdict is…

He is very close to being positive about it.

In front of him, there’s the wall with no portraits nor shelves —which means no _porcelain dolls_ —, and on the left corner of the room there is a seemingly comfortable armchair with it’s back resting aligned with the front wall, along with a window on the left wall and a worn desk under it.

Nothing else.

So, yeah, it looks mostly fine.

“No, it’s okay, I think we’re staying in this one.” Mingyu says, keeping his reservations to himself, as he closes the door behind him and places his stuff on the floor before going to check behind that other door.

Also before Wonwoo fully settles for the night here.

“Oh, that’s great!” Wonwoo’s being genuine as he stands up and takes off his coat, inspecting the wardrobe and storing it neatly on a hanger.

Mingyu places his hand on the doorknob when he gets to it and closes his eyes, because his shoulders still feel tense.

One.

He takes a deep, calming breath.

Two.

He breathes outs slowly.

 _Three_.

Mingyu twists the doorknob and pushes it open completely.

It’s dark.

Then, as the light from the bedroom finds its way inside, he can discern the outline of everything inside.

It’s the bathroom.

Mingyu feels very cautiously for the light switch on the wall...

The lights turn on when he finds it and it’s _still_ the bathroom.

A loud sigh escapes him, and he should feel relieved.

 _But_.

He doesn’t.

Mingyu comes out of the bathroom and closes the door to it, standing there, inspecting the room one more time.

And as he does, he thinks about how he’s already checked the entire room and he found nothing, so that should be enough to relax his mind, as it usually is.

Then…

Why is it that he can still feel some of the tension?

Wow, this sucks.

He doesn’t know what it is yet, but there is _something_ that’s not right.

This majorly _sucks_.

Wonwoo is going on about getting his things ready when he takes notice of Mingyu standing quietly and stops. “What are you doing?” He asks even though it’s clear to him that Mingyu is probably getting paranoid.

“Nothing.” Comes Mingyu’s automated response, pointedly eyeing the desk’s drawers.

“Yeah,” Wonwoo walks over to Mingyu. “I can tell as much.” As he gets to stand in front of Mingyu, he places his hands on his shoulders, encouraging Mingyu to look at him instead of whatever he’s contemplating before he speaks next. “What’s wrong?”

For starters, that Mingyu’s heart can’t entirely relax.

“...Nothing…” Mingyu really can’t think of anything.

Wonwoo quirks his eyebrow in doubt. “Really?”

“...You know what’s wrong?” Mingyu begins with a rising pout in his tone. “It’s that there’s _nothing_ wrong with this room…” He deflates and puffs. “But it’s still not comforting.” He’s defeated at his own admission.

Wonwoo regards him with understanding in his eyes as he feels the need to ease Mingyu’s mind and heart tugging deep inside his chest at the same time Mingyu’s hands come to his waist to tug him closer.

And Wonwoo’s hands move closer to his neck, sliding up to cup his face, thumbs stroking Mingyu’s warm skin as he speaks. “Why don’t we go down and help grandma with dinner?” Wonwoo offers. “We don’t have to stay here right now if you don’t want us to.” He says tipping his head in the direction of the door.

Mingyu’s lips jut out, suddenly conscious of himself because he wonders if he’s being a bother to Wonwoo.

He’s constantly measuring his words and guiding conversations and jokes around what he thinks might be helpful for Mingyu, which must be tiring and draining.

But Wonwoo still does it.

He does it for him.

For Mingyu.

And, as he's gazing into Wonwoo’s eyes, Mingyu’s voice comes out low in his throat, edging dangerously between murmuring and purring, with a pouty yet loopy hint of a smile. “You’re _too_ good to me, you know.”

And Mingyu feels so thankful when Wonwoo’s lips stretch wider, the smile reaching his eyes as they become smaller, that he grabs at his sweater tighter.

And he feels even stronger gratitude when Wonwoo shortens the distance to press a kiss to his jutty lips, emitting a contented humming sound.

Wonwoo separates, mirth so evident in his features that it carries through to his tone. “It’s actually very nice of you to think that…” He tilts his head as he licks his lips and bites his bottom one. “Because I actually want to make sure there’s no fish in the meal.”

Neither can help the laughter they erupt into before Mingyu hugs Wonwoo’s body closer to him, embracing him lovingly with his arms around his back as they breathe in the other’s giggles before they’re kissing a second time, with Wonwoo’s arms hugging around Mingyu’s neck.

Wonwoo ends the kiss and he loves the enamoured look of Mingyu’s expression.

“C’mon, let’s go for dinner.” Wonwoo concludes, his hands descending down Mingyu’s arms to his hands, grabbing them before softly pulling him on their way to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **notes for myself:**  
>   
>   
>  nothing to say yet lmao
> 
> just kiddin good luck editing the smut
> 
>  
> 
> **notes for readers:**  
>   
>  special thanks as always to @myuselesswords because, let's be real, i'm nothing without your feedback and your encouragement. me salvas la vida todo el rato con mis dudas y tu aprobación me anima a publicar ♡ te quiero ♡
> 
> did you like our local mechanic?? that's shownu from monsta x!! i chose him because i started writing this around shoot out (pls check it out if you can! or their new cb on 18 feb), i wanted him in that outfit in my fic gfhdsgfhsd also i chose shownu because of hoshi!!!! to hint at the dispatch main dancers thing they did together!! the monteen and moncarat jumps out dstfsdfthsdgf hope you're enjoying home cb!! 
> 
> this is a first for me, i literally cried rereading the very last one bc of the fluff
> 
> what did you think about this?? do you like it??? did you laugh?? any part that you liked best?? or anythign that stood out in particular?? if you're in the mood to comment i'd appreciate the feedback, i answer back!! (may take a few days but i will answer!!!)
> 
> my policy: i do like to hear what you think (or thought throughout it) but if you don't want to comment at all that's okay too so don't feel pressured babes ily thanks for reading uwu. for those who'd like to comment: if you don't know what to say but would like to do so (don't be shy i already love u), don't feel pressured to be coherent, just smash that keyboard or whatever. sometimes a hdfgadgf holds more power than an essay. not to say essays aren't good, they are too. everything's good lmao. or you can just leave me a heart, <3 or ♡ or kudos to let me know you read it if you want uwu
> 
> or maybe drop by [twitter](https://twitter.com/darkwlightb) or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/darkwlightb)?
> 
> also i post meanie [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwlightb/pseuds/darkwhites) and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwlightb/pseuds/lightblacks). 
> 
> see u in the second part.......although lets see if i don't back out of posting the smut and come up with a new second part jsjsjsjsjs no i'm joking i won't do that, but i still don't like how it came out, i'll have to go over it again before posting it, wait a little bit please!!
> 
> i hope you have a good morning/day/afternoon/night/dawn!!! ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
>  
> 
> smooches4all


	2. Amaba la prisa con la que tú me desvestías / xx / Deja que te bese mientras me quitas la ropa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Chapter translation: I loved the rush in which you undressed me / xx / Let me kiss you while you take off my clothes  
>   
> -Reminder to read all the tags and warnings before you continue, as you are responsible for the material you choose to consume. If you're not comfortable reading smut (this chapter features very little plot and a lot of explicit smut) then i suggest you skip this one because it's part of the plot.
> 
>  
> 
> thanks to the anon on cc who asked for the second chapter when i was about to delete the entire fic, you saved it from permanent death in ao3
> 
>  
> 
> all i have to say is that the e in 'Explicit' stands for ele
> 
> ps: i'm ele

31st October

07:48 PM

‘The Closer to God, The Further from Hell’ Room

 

“Mingyu, you have such a flair for the dramatic...” Wonwoo comments in a light tone, referring to Mingyu almost screaming when they were going up the stairs —Wonwoo had to turn on his phone lantern to avoid any more yelling and unnecessary startling— as he closes the door to their room after coming from dinner with the old lady.

And Wonwoo has to admit it, it was a lovely dinner.

Considering the place, the date and Mingyu’s overall distress.

He really needs to thank the old lady—no, not old lady, _grandma_ , as she insisted consistently to be addressed as. She threw him advisory looks when the word ‘ma’am’ and the like left his mouth.

The thing is, Mingyu could be more his usual self thanks to small talk conversations and anecdotes that grandma kept initiating, leaving out the teasing for the most part. 

Wonwoo thinks it’s because Mingyu basically impressed her with his cooking knowledge and skills as they shared recipes related to the newly-harvested vegetables she picked up from her garden just yesterday.

Must have been nice for her to have someone new to share her little culinary secrets with, if only for a night.

“I _swear_ I _saw_ something _moving_ on the wall!” Mingyu tries to convince him as his voice wavers a bit, still tense about it when he unceremoniously lets himself fall backwards into the bed with it screeching under his weight.

Mingyu lets out a big sigh through his nose.

After that incident, this room feels like a safe vault free of demonic shadows trying to suck him into the ugly wallpaper and remain captive in between senseless fractal patterns for the rest of eternity.

“I’m not saying you _didn’t_ …” Wonwoo rebuts as he goes straight for one of their suitcases to place it on the desk. “The lighting does funny things sometimes,” He shrugs as he speaks, opening the zipper. “don’t worry too much about it.” He trails off as he focuses on remembering where their pajamas are.

Mingyu closes his eyes and it’s literally one of the worst decisions ever.

Because all he can hear is the soft rummaging of clothes and…

Nothing else.

It’s very silent.

Which should be... A good thing.

...Right?

_Right??_

Wrong.

It’s _not._

Upon experience, he realizes it’s super unsettling.

And even more so because it’s so easy to listen to his own heartbeat.

He’s very conscious of his heart’s pumping.

It resonates behind his ears and he can feel his pulsating beat in his neck veins and wrists as his core muscle bangs against his ribs.

Mingyu takes a deep breath, his chest deflating under the quiet anxiety.

“Oh—” Wonwoo’s surprised yet tame yelp makes Mingyu open his eyes—

Black.

The entire room is bathed in darkness.

And Mingyu’s body has already jolted upright into a sitting position on the bed in a defensive stance, ready-to-flight mode kicking in.

Everything is bathed in darkness, except for the feeble hues of light that filter inside from the window.

“Sorry ‘bout that.” Wonwoo says, and as he turns on the light switch by the desk that the suitcase turned off when he accidentally pushed it back in his search…

As he finds Mingyu boring a hole into the window with round, dead eyes. “...What…” He utters, inspecting the window, unaware of the small detail that now invades Mingyu’s mind like the plague. “...Did you see now...?”

As the light brings back the supposedly safe feeling to the room...

Mingyu _knows_.

He _realizes_.

 _God_.

How could he _not_ notice?

The thing that’s been unsettling him all this time inside this room...

There’s no curtains here either.

...

 _Holy shit_ there’s _no curtains_.

The relief about the lack of porcelain dolls obscured the fact that there is a —now— very notorious lack of curtains too.

And he really wants to quit.

Because he’s purely, absolutely and unequivocally _done for._

 

* * *

 

Mingyu closes the door as he gets inside the bathroom right after Wonwoo.

In a selfless act of gallantry, he has courteously decided to scort Wonwoo while he takes a shower.

“So…” Wonwoo starts after he places all their showering gels and paraphernalia on the sink. “Since you insist on being here,” He says, referring to Mingyu being unable to remain alone in the bedroom. “we could… You _know_ ,” He wiggles his eyebrows as his upper lip draws back in a grin. “save some water and shower together.” He exaggeratedly winks both his eyes in an attempt at being a pretty specific kind of suggestive —the stupid kind—, a laugh escaping from him.

He’s determined to joke around.

But.

Wonwoo doesn’t get the desired reaction from Mingyu, as the taller snorts with dissatisfaction in blatant rejection. “No.”

And Wonwoo stares at him with a blank face.

“Aren’t you the one watching scary movies??” Mingyu objects with a raising tone as he touches the towels in the hanger to distract himself. “What do you even watch them for if you’re just gonna _ignore_ the signs!” He lets the item slip away after feeling the fabric. “Someone needs to guard the door.”

Wonwoo doesn’t drop his blank-staring. “Okay, that was very unsexy of you, Mingyu.”

Mingyu kind of stands there.

In a pout-blinking, utterly perplexed, utterly defamed shocked state.

And Wonwoo can pinpoint the exact moment when Mingyu processes the _jab_ because every muscle on his expression shifts into an incredulously insulted scoffing gesture that sassy people of the past decade would convey with a _bitch, please_.

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Mingyu’s voice does not leave out of his tone the attitude before he huffs. “Have you _seen_ this _face?_ ” His left hand exhibits his own face as he places it under his chin. “Have you _seen_ this _body?_ ” Both his hands slide off the air around his torso, proudly showing off his —clothed— trunk, just to emphasize his point a tad more.

Wonwoo gives Mingyu a very appreciative once-over as he considers Mingyu’s argument, lips pursing in concentration as his memories provide him with the mental pictures of what’s under the clothing.

And Wonwoo comes to the conclusion that it is a very valid _and_ very convincing reasoning.

So, Wonwoo nods in agreement. “ _Touché_.”

 

* * *

 

Wonwoo has been sitting with crossed legs on the toilet seat for twenty minutes now, clad in his pajama, seen as Mingyu didn’t allow him to go to bed after showering.

He has kept Mingyu company and has been playing a very intense rhythm game on his phone, which was a bit difficult with all the condensation on his phone screen.

But Wonwoo manages well, he has dexterous fingers and quick gaming reflexes.

Also, the sound of water running and Mingyu’s casual whistling along to the songs helps him concentrate.

However, it’s not the day for Wonwoo to break his own record.

Wonwoo clicks his tongue.

He had just been so painfully close to end the song with a new high mark just a second before but now he finds himself losing his gorgeous combo due to one of his group chats suddenly going off and disrupting his score with multiple notifications for more than a hundred texts coming in all at once.

He has to rolls his eyes at their friends.

No matter the distance, they still find ways to be annoying.

“Damn,” Comes Mingyu’s voice from under the water spray and behind the plastic curtain when he hears the specific sound effect for mistakes. “you almost beat it.”

Wonwoo opens the chat and he intended to skip over everything —mostly pictures of their costumes— and leave them on seen but then he caught a text from Jeonghan asking about Mingyu’s mental state in the midst of all the chaotic spam messages demanding for pictures of the porcelain dolls collection.

So he records a lengthy voice note letting him know about their evening, including the stairs and curtains moments.

“...And that’s about it.” Wonwoo finishes his retelling. “...Do you wanna say something, Mingyu?”

“I’m blocking everyone who calls me names.” Mingyu threatens, because it’s a given that their friends have been calling him names in the chat.

“You tryna encourage them?” Wonwoo’s quirked brow filters to his tone.

“I’m blocking _and banning_ everyone who calls me names from eating my super secret pizza sauce.” Mingyu threatens for real this time as he turns the tap off and the water sounds cut off abruptly. “Pass me a towel?”

“ _Ouch_.” Wonwoo exclaims with indifferent sympathy, simultaneously ending the voice note there and complying with Mingyu’s request.

Sucks to be them.

 

* * *

 

As he stands in front of the right side of the bed, Wonwoo looks at Mingyu, who’s looking at the bed, static, from the door to the hall.

His staring shifts from the right side of the bed to the left one, wondering, questioning, _meticulously analyzing_ which one is the safest spot.

If he were to sleep on the left side, he’d have two options.

To sleep facing the curtainless window, which is a big _no_ because it would make him paranoid by constantly looking straight at it while laying on his side...

Or to sleep giving his back to it, which is an even _bigger_ no because you know what’s _worse_ than being paranoid over a window?

Missing out on the demon coming inside from that very _same_ window and getting your heart ripped out from behind!

So his eyes drift back to the right side.

If he sleeps facing the window…

...Who’s to say a water ghost won’t crawl out of the bathroom drains and _drown_ him in a swirly levitating sphere of dihydrogen monoxide!?

It only leaves one option.

If he faces the door to the bathroom, he’d be safe but…

...Who’s gonna _watch over_ Wonwoo then!?

The bitch is a non-believer, no matter how hard Mingyu tries, he’s literally defenseless against paranormal forces because he doesn’t believe there’s an _actual_ threat!

A wendigo could be cutting him open and drinking his blood straight from his stomach and he’d still be saying shit like _Mingyu, ghosts don’t exist_ like _everything’s fine!_

Get your facts right first!

That’s not a _ghost_ that’s a motherfucking _cannibalistic humanoid,_ Wonwoo!

It’s _bullshit_.

Even though, deep down he guesses the real bullshit is Wonwoo mistaking a ghost for another supernatural creature —and running over infant-level _grammar rules_ at the same time.

But it’s his vision and he chooses to ignore shit whenever it’s convenient.

Anyway, back to the problem at hand.

Who’s gonna watch over Wonwoo in that case, _huh?_

New Year’s just around the corner, he can’t have a dead boyfriend, he needs Wonwoo to kiss at midnight for a good start of the year.

Ugh.

Mingyu can’t help but wonder why everything’s so hard and life-threatening.

And Wonwoo would surely question the life-threatening thing, but he’d agree on the _why is everything so hard_ part _so_ _fast._

Wonwoo groans the loudest Mingyu’s ever heard him groan, which fucking _startles_ Mingyu out of his thoughts.

“Darling, _honey_ , _sweetie_ pie, my _lil’ precious cherub_ …” Wonwoo tries to keep the passive-aggressiveness down but he’s only human and there’s only so much patience until he runs out of it. “Pick a—” He catches himself on time before he curses, his hands snapping in the general direction of the bed. “side already!”

 _Wow_.

Took him long enough.

That’s quite an impressive self-restrain, _babey_.

Even though Mingyu looks a bit dumbfounded by the sudden —not really, _bless_ Wonwoo, he’s been so understanding throughout the whole day— outburst, he quickly goes to the left side of the bed.

...The things he does out of love...

He chooses probable death.

He’ll just _sacrifice_ himself.

Wonwoo deserves a good rest tonight.

And Mingyu knows he’s getting no sleep, so…

...It was an easy decision to make, after all...!

...

He —actually, his _body_ — hesitates before climbing on the bed.

...

...Or _was_ it...?

Mingyu rethinks his entire existence when his limbs refuse to execute his orders, completely still once again, his eyes focused on the cover he needs to pull back to get shielded from window demons.

...So _not_ so easy to perform after all...!

Mingyu nervously looks at Wonwoo, who’s already boring a hole on his head from the right side with a subtle hint of annoyance —or maybe fatigue. Both?— settling in.

And he smiles to reassure Wonwoo that _he is definitely okay_ when his own mouth _betrays_ him with his trembling lip.

He chews on it to try and stop the fear.

Guess who’s convinced by his act?

Hint: _not_ Wonwoo.

Awkward laugh!

 _He’s fucked_.

“Oh my _god_.” Wonwoo states tersely through gritted teeth.

Wonwoo doesn’t have time to waste rolling his eyes at Mingyu because he’s _done_.

He gets on the bed himself and crawls on top of the covers to get to the left side and once he’s standing again before Mingyu, he does what he _has_ to.

He wastes _no_ fucking second.

And he grabs Mingyu by his cheeks a bit too hard because it feels to Mingyu like Wonwoo just clapped his hands with his head in between but Mingyu can’t even register anything else around him when Wonwoo brings his face down and almost bangs Mingyu’s head against his own from the force with which he smashes their lips together as the sound of Mingyu’s surprised groan fills the otherwise silent air.

But Wonwoo separates as fast as it took him to kiss Mingyu for that fraction of a moment, with Mingyu’s disorientated arms coming to his waist to grab at something. “No more thinkin’ allow’d.” His rushed words are uttered in a haste as he leads Mingyu’s face to crash their lips together again.

And with their lips mushed against each other’s, it takes Mingyu a bit to register what’s happening, because all he can feel is Wonwoo manhandling him when he’s pushed back, his ass hitting the desk’s edge as his left arm instinctively reaches behind himself, feeling the desk for support.

And it stings, because Mingyu’s ass is too delicate for stabbing corners digging on his skin, and he groans a painful cry that’s mostly theatrics out of surprise, but it gives Wonwoo the opening he needs to suck on Mingyu’s lips as his thumbs keep brushing Mingyu’s cheeks while he devours his lips with the persistent need to shut Mingyu’s mouth and brain down for a while so both of them can catch a break from all this Halloween fright thing...

...But really…

Mingyu doesn’t want to come across as an ungrateful bastard, because he loves a good face-sucking opportunity, and even more if Wonwoo gets all bossy —which seems to be the case at the moment—, but this position is rather awkward for his back so he tries to talk and let Wonwoo know.

Except it’s getting rather difficult to articulate any kind of speech with Wonwoo’s tongue in between his lips, only allowing him to utter incoherently stringed phonemes.

However, Wonwoo can take a hint, so he lets Mingyu’s lips go...

Just _not_ to let him speak, as Mingyu thought when he tried to talk next.

“Won—”

“Sh—shh—shhh.” Wonwoo quickly hushes him, pressing his thumb to Mingyu’s lips, watching as Mingyu’s eyes dart around looking for his own to settle on. “ _Shhh._ ”

And there’s a shift in his gaze that keeps Mingyu quiet with the deep pointed stare of Wonwoo’s pupils that seem to blend into his dark irises.

Mingyu remains still and unblinking, holding the intensity of Wonwoo’s eyes, because Mingyu knows Wonwoo’s going to say _something._

And he won’t be the one missing it.

“Sit down.” Wonwoo says with finality.

And what’s Mingyu gonna do?

_...Say no?_

...Mingyu slowly moves to sit on the desk, eyes impossibly unable to break away from Wonwoo’s when he complies.

But, as Mingyu makes to sit on the edge of the desk, Wonwoo grabs Mingyu by his arm to stop him.

Because that’s not where Wonwoo intended for him to sit.

Wonwoo opts for dragging him rather carelessly to the armchair besides the desk and turns Mingyu around so he can face him properly, Mingyu’s calfs touching the couch and almost losing balance.

Which doesn’t happen because Wonwoo’s got him.

Like he always does.

Then comes Wonwoo’s nod, cueing Mingyu to sit now.

And Mingyu would swallow, but that’d mean he’d be doing anything other than what Wonwoo _commands_.

So he does as he’s been told instead.

He lowers his body to rest against the cushioned seat as his head tilts back further the lower he gets, in order to keep his eyes trained on Wonwoo’s.

And.

It’s like the highly defined outline of Wonwoo’s lids hooding his eyes while his head is tilted back as he motionlessly stares down at him is all he can focus.

Like it’s everything that _matters_.

Because it is.

And those piercing eyes only get closer to Mingyu’s new eye-level when Wonwoo grabs at the armrests as he leans down forward, supporting himself on them when his fresh breath fans across the very little distance between their faces and over Mingyu.

A wailing wind gust rattles against the window in hurriedly polite knocking that diverts Mingyu’s attention as the most basic of his instincts tilt his head to the side to meet the dark view from the night sky through the reflective surface of the glass.

_Simply unacceptable._

With his left hand already on its way up, Wonwoo’s fore and middle fingers grace and push his right cheek to make Mingyu face him, his round, expectant eyes settling on Wonwoo’s full lips as they speak to him. “Eyes on _me_.” The low rumble of Wonwoo’s clear tone sets off the subject of his order to trace the way up his own sharp features to finally lock in those shining eyes under his attentive spell.

Outside, the insistent wind roughing up the walls and tree branches with loud howling meets its defeat when the vehement desire right in the eye of the storm that is Wonwoo’s gaze manifests for Mingyu to witness.

This time, Mingyu doesn’t break away, to Wonwoo’s content.

“Let’s negotiate.” Wonwoo begins, using that same tone to lay his cards on the table.

Mingyu’s breathing is even as he listens carefully.

“I give you two options.” Wonwoo states. “One,” His fingers descend down the curve of Mingyu’s jawline. “we get in bed,” He continues, blinking slowly. “we try to sleep and that’s it… _Or_...” He trails off, giving Mingyu some time to anticipate the second one.

And Mingyu feels intrigued by the soft pressure of Wonwoo’s fingers disappearing after they finish tracing down to his chin, sparking tingling and warmth on his skin.

“Or two…” Wonwoo has managed to captivate Mingyu’s senses already. “...You get out of your pants and _I_ get the lube.”

Mingyu exaggeratedly inhales with eagerness at their code phrase for _I’m going to play with your ass until your eyes water._

He recognizes now that maybe he wasn’t really fucked yet before, but now he’s surely about to get fucked for real.

“Tw—yeah, two.” Mingyu’s voice falters as he gets distracted by the glossy flicker after the slowest licking motion Wonwoo performs over his own lip. “Option two.”

And _now,_ Mingyu swallows.

And Wonwoo’s hand rests on Mingyu’s right pectoral muscle as Wonwoo tilts his head in quite a pronounced angle.

And they keep gazing steadily into the other’s eyes through hooded lids, both waiting for each other to make the move.

And, inch by inch as each second ticks, the space between their lips goes extinct.

And Mingyu basks in the soft touch pressing on him with closed lids.

As it turns out, it’s not only soft, it’s shy in a way.

It’s shy in its tenderness.

It’s also careful in its lightness.

It’s familiar in its sweetness.

Because, where there used to be hesitation, there’s now confidence.

Confidence born out of trust.

Trust that blossomed over time.

Time spent together that made trust solidify from mutual understanding.

That’s the kind of _intimacy_ they build together every day.

They put so much of themselves to make this intimacy comfortable and enjoyable and safe.

The soft, tender touch of their lips seal the long compromise to care for each other.

And Mingyu’s hand finds and grips at the fabric of Wonwoo’s printed white pants covering his thigh, pulling to get Wonwoo to sit on his lap before they end the kiss.

Wonwoo easily caves in, slotting his legs one at a time in the space left between Mingyu’s thighs and the armrests so he can carefully rest on Mingyu’s lap, yet their lips lightly brush with their movement, both unable to let go of that kiss’ genuine openness.

Mingyu tips his head back enjoying the velvety lingering sensation on his lips as his hands travel to clasp at the small of Wonwoo’s back, securing him in his arms.

It makes Wonwoo aware of the weight of Mingyu’s arms on his folded legs and around him, and it has him nuzzling into Mingyu’s cheek before he’s touching their foreheads together, eyes reluctant to open.

They breathe each other in as the tenderness of the moment stretches further.

Wonwoo’s right hand takes its time to walk his fingers up along Mingyu’s arm as his front faces Mingyu, with the sole intention of getting them tangled in Mingyu’s jet black hair, his left fist wrinkling the fabric covering Mingyu’s chest when he gifts Mingyu a peck from his lips.

And the tingles on Mingyu’s lips connect with the sensation of his cheek being nuzzled against as it becomes more like a shiver that starts and spreads from his face to his beating heart.

He lets out the air inside his lungs through his nose as his eyes are welcomed with the view of Wonwoo’s serene semblance and meticulously clear eyelashes.

And Mingyu feels more than he sees the way Wonwoo wets his lips, ready to place another kiss on his lips as the moistened pressure rounds up against him with little effort from the wet caress.

And Mingyu definitely feels long fingers carding through his hair and light fingertips massaging his scalp as Wonwoo’s left hand leaves its place, sliding up Mingyu’s throat to tilt his head at an even more pronounced angle when he cups his jaw and cradles his cheek in such a gentle and delicate hold that has Mingyu’s skin warming up under the softness.

And Mingyu, with the tingly sensations Wonwoo continuously arises on him, watches with sudden glassy irises and burning devotion as Wonwoo’s eyes further screw into a frown, as Wonwoo inhales and shrugs in on himself above him as he makes Mingyu tip his head back a bit more, as he attracts Mingyu’s head closer to him with his movements, as his shoulders go up right before his slicked lips envelop Mingyu’s own with the feathery presence of the tip of Wonwoo’s tongue shutting Mingyu’s eyes completely.

And Mingyu’s clasped hands hover and hug Wonwoo to himself as he thumbs at the small of Wonwoo’s back.

And Mingyu gets lost in Wonwoo.

Gets lost in his bubble.

In his embrace.

His kiss.

_Him._

And the tingling feeling won’t end there.

Because Wonwoo brings an airy peck to meet with the corner of Mingyu’s mouth, as soft as the ones he peppers along Mingyu’s jaw, not without going out of his way to leave a weightless kiss on the mole of his cheek.

And it makes Mingyu’s breathing falter.

But it really gets stuck inside his airways when the light whisper of Wonwoo’s voice sings to him in his ear.

“...I want you to feel good...” Wonwoo exhales, not even a rumble present in his tone, before he sets off to decorate the trail down Mingyu’s neck with more kisses, like pebbles enclosing grassy paths.

And Wonwoo notices Mingyu’s state going pliant under him the more he kisses down his neck.

So he indulges Mingyu in and delights him with more peppered brushes of his lips up and down and all over his neck as he hears his highly affected sighs.

A light touch at the base of his neck.

A soft press nearing his Adam’s apple.

A gentle nibble right under his chin.

He painlessly pulls Mingyu’s hair to incline his head and peck closely along his jaw.

Another one close to the already faded mark he bit down a couple weeks ago, where his shoulder begins.

Mingyu breathes out loudly through his nose as he feels how Wonwoo tugs his shirt down where he’s fisting the fabric to bare his collarbones and Wonwoo can feel the bone resisting under his mushed lips.

And Wonwoo lingers there for a few seconds, debating himself out of his need to mark Mingyu again.

Then Wonwoo goes back to face Mingyu, studying once again the little breach in his fringe as it covers his perfectly kissable forehead, admiring his expression and the gentle curvature of the flawless skin of his cheeks and around his closed eyes as a contented sigh leaves Mingyu, captivating Wonwoo’s attention as Mingyu’s mouth hangs open, with Wonwoo’s hanging as well, as it mirrors Mingyu’s.

And Wonwoo is compelled down by the sight of Mingyu’s parted lips, plump smooth lips clinging to thick full ones as he dips his tongue when Mingyu’s own instinctively comes forward to meet in a wet and tickling brush.

And Wonwoo really doesn’t want to leave.

He doesn’t want to.

But he has to, he _needs_ to before he gets too into it.

He has to get that damn holy bottle of lube.

And ever so slowly, Wonwoo’s ministrations cease.

And Mingyu’s head nods with delay to Wonwoo’s previous confession and a calmness settled in his being that he wasn’t aware of until now, until the moment Wonwoo’s hands untangle from his dark locks of hair and leave his face to undo his clasped hands behind Wonwoo’s back.

“Gimme a sec—” Mingyu barely registers Wonwoo’s words as they stumble over each other while he scurries away from where he’s sitting on Mingyu, and goes to fumble inside a pouch he left out of one of their bags.

He does register Wonwoo leaving though, eyes open in an instant and rounding at the unexpected absence of Wonwoo’s lighter weight on him.

And sitting up straight and grabbing onto the armrests, he watches Wonwoo and he’s about to question _why_ _—the fuck—_ is he leaving him _hanging_ so _suddenly_ when he catches sight of the things Wonwoo is looking for, that one sealed square packaging lighting the bulb in his head.

_Oh._

_Right._

Safe sex is a thing they practice.

Right.

...He didn’t forget about it.

After that rushed fumbling, Wonwoo is right back in front of a sitting Mingyu and he unceremoniously gets on Mingyu’s lap again, digging his bony knees a little on Mingyu’s thighs in the process and prompting some whined groans from Mingyu along with some huffed laughing from himself at the way he has just carelessly plopped on Mingyu, his arms flying and closely circling around Mingyu’s neck with the bottle of lube on one hand and a few condoms on the other.

And Mingyu groans again with his lips jutting out in pout when his head bounces against the back of the armchair.

“I’m back~” Wonwoo announces with a jolly tone and a capricious smile that shows all his teeth, his mouth opening for his tongue to come out and lick at Mingyu’s bottom lip as his nose grazes the tip of Mingyu’s, where that cute little mole is.

But Mingyu is busy wailing his typical Mingyu noises of dramatic discomfort, only making Wonwoo laugh right on Mingyu’s lips as his arms tighten around his neck and lets the bottle of lube and the condoms slip away from his fingers to fall to his folded knees and on the cushion.

And Wonwoo takes his chance to overlap his lips on Mingyu’s, his tongue coming with Mingyu’s front teeth in calling to play a little game that’s become one of their favourite pastimes.

And so, they kiss and make out to their hearts’ content.

And Mingyu’s head spins because he loves the tender touches and teasing manner of Wonwoo’s actions.

The particularities of it all make Mingyu feel so protected in a place where he ruled out any kind of security.

And Mingyu’s hands snake around Wonwoo’s shielding broad back and they hold onto his shirt, a bunch of wrinkled fabric printed with outlined hearts around his shoulderplates, as he’s being kissed by the love of his life.

And the way Wonwoo traces his tongue on Mingyu’s drives him crazy because its wet smoothness dabs around him and at his canines before drawing his cupid’s bow and latching onto it with a smack of his lips.

And because Wonwoo wants to hug Mingyu closer to him so he can quietly kiss his lips better, he does.

And all signs of laughter have been put behind them as they enjoy their tongues toying together, quickly gaining speed as they come forward and glide and flick over the other.

But it takes Wonwoo little time to level it up as his firm hug turns his arms into loose limbs before his hands are following the outline of Mingyu’s neck, fingertips ticklishly touching Mingyu’s skin and rubbing both his thumbs softly over Mingyu’s Adam’s apple as Wonwoo presses a final wantonly light kiss on Mingyu’s lips.

Then Wonwoo opens his eyes and his face drops every emotion from his features into a neutral expression.

His eyes gain intensity in thousands per millisecond and his stare makes Mingyu vibrate by the lustful edge his glaring takes as Wonwoo’s pupils drop to Mingyu’s engrossed bottom lip, before bringing that intensity to maintain eye contact with Mingyu.

Mingyu’s entire being _itches_ with the need to move under such a commanding look, but he stays still as Wonwoo’s tongue puts on a show of licking at the underside of his own upper lip from one extreme to the other.

And Mingyu is staring at Wonwoo with that look that’s so characteristic of him.

That Wonwoo loves so much.

With Mingyu’s expressive eyes trying to remain nonchalant.

With those focused eyes that are relaxed around the corners.

Open doors to his heart.

And to his soul.

A mirror, a reflection of his every feeling.

And Wonwoo immerses himself in the way Mingyu blinks his eyes with a disrupted tempo because he knows the longer he stares at him the more fidgety Mingyu gets.

The golden hues of Mingyu’s skin shadowed by the way the lighting of the room incides on him.

The resting pout of Mingyu’s lips.

His pulpy padded lips.

With one hand, Wonwoo’s thumb caresses Mingyu’s chin before it graces one end of his jawbone, with his fore and middle fingers at its counterpart on the other end to steer Mingyu’s mandible, aided by the smallest of pressures on the most effective of places to get Mingyu to let his jaw hang open and lax.

And Wonwoo dives in and confidently traps Mingyu’s lip between his and bites down, pulling at it and letting it slip away with considerable restrain, making Mingyu’s lungs expel all the air he needs to live through an enticed sigh that turns into a moan surging from the depths of his being, completely under Wonwoo’s spell.

And Wonwoo resolves that it’s time to move on, so he adopts the same position they were in at first, putting some space between their faces when he speaks. “Let’s get your mind off things.” He whispers in a business-like, matter-of-factly way.

Mingyu nods automatically, in time now, feeling a full hurricane of sensations with an edge of _trepidation_ unlike he’s ever felt before right at the middle of it all.

And anyone else would question Mingyu’s sanity by now.

But that’s a feeling that only _Wonwoo_ can stir in him.

A command as vertiginous as the descend into the abyss of his dark _eyes._

A fall only softened and secured by the melodic sound of his careful _voice._

And with the space created between their faces and bodies, Wonwoo straightens his back as he holds Mingyu’s eyes once more.

And Mingyu doesn’t have time to wonder about asking what Wonwoo has in mind when he feels one of Wonwoo’s hand leave his neck to palm him _flat_ against his crotch.

Mingyu’s hips move upwards and into the pressure of Wonwoo’s hand as his abused bottom lip is subjugated to his own gnawing, confining a resounding moan behind his closed mouth as immediately as he felt Wonwoo on himself.

And Wonwoo makes to retreat his hand with Mingyu’s hips jerking into it before he’s pressing down again, getting a feel for Mingyu’s hidden cock inside his pajamas.

And Wonwoo continues to pressurize down on him until he feels Mingyu’s dick growing.

The opaque reverberations of Mingyu’s moaning motivate the rocking motions for and backwards of Wonwoo’s hand.

And all the while Wonwoo stares at Mingyu’s eyes, observing as they keep closing and furrowing into a frown, as his lids hood them mid-way and as he gives him the puppy eyes because now that it’s started, he wants to be _touched._

So Wonwoo will give _Mingyu_ what he _wants._

There is _nothing_ he would love _more_ than giving Mingyu what he wants.

Because he knows Mingyu _yearns_ to be held.

He knows Mingyu _craves_ to be touched.

And he knows Mingyu more than anything wants to be _loved._

Wonwoo knows Mingyu _adores_ feeling _loved._

So he coordinates his rocking hand with his other one as he puts his skilled fingers to good use and starts to unbutton down Mingyu’s striped serenity blue pajama shirt with ease.

Wonwoo gets the first three buttons undone fast while he bites down on Mingyu’s chin.

And it gives him enough room to get his palm flat over Mingyu’s naked breastbone, leaving behind softness as he exerts strength on him, forcefully digging his hand on Mingyu’s chest as he pushes him further against the backrest, shaping the cushions with the imprint of Mingyu’s back.

And it has Mingyu’s lips unsticking to let a high-pitched moan spill out when the hand Wonwoo has over his cock matches the one on his chest, feeling up his dick with a strong pressure.

And Mingyu’s hands descend to grab at Wonwoo’s shirt at his waist tight, bringing his jerks up higher with his thighs more open into Wonwoo’s palm.

And watching the dominance manifest in Wonwoo’s pupils, Mingyu _sinks_ on himself.

And he observes with great avidness as Wonwoo follows him down to lick a stripe, as wide as it is wet, starting from the hollow at the base of his neck and between his collarbones to his Adam’s apple while he undoes another button.

And Mingyu’s voice discontinues a long moan turned whine as his breathing falters.

But Wonwoo’s only getting started.

Because he has a few _aces_ up his sleeve.

And he plans on using them _all._

Starting with the hand he has on Mingyu’s chest, Wonwoo lets it feel up his muscles slipping under the striped shirt and gropes at Mingyu’s left breast while he tilts his head prominently and attaches his lips high at Mingyu’s neck, just shortly under his jaw, and licks before he sucks in Mingyu’s skin.

And everything feels _heightened_ for Mingyu.

All of Wonwoo’s soft touches from before contributed into making Mingyu’s skin grow incredibly sensitive, arising goosebumps so frequently on his every surface with his blood rushing everywhere.

And now, Mingyu needs of _deeper_ breaths as the air that Wonwoo’s body encloses around him becomes _heavier_ when it travels to his lungs.

It makes everything feel so much _stronger._

Because there’s just _so much_ to focus on.

Even if it gets too much for _him_ to be aware of...

...His skin and his body still notice _every_ touch and every change of pressure.

And Wonwoo’s tongue works accordingly on his neck with his lips and his teeth as they scrap and dig and nibble and wet and kiss—

And Wonwoo’s left hand toys with his right nipple as his fingers and nails do everything from twist to massage to pinch to flick and to caress—

And Wonwoo’s right hand feels his cock up and down with his fingertips and his palm as he follows its length and traces its outline and kneads softly around his base before he rubs at his shaft and teases his head—

Mingyu hisses and gasps simultaneously with Wonwoo leaving his neck to trap Mingyu’s breath as it hitches in his throat.

And Wonwoo confines it with his lips overlapping on Mingyu’s.

Because that’s the _prize_ he gets for conquering Mingyu’s senses so effectively.

And Wonwoo is still at Mingyu’s lips as his hands leave their places to follow up Mingyu’s torso and find the collar of his shirt, sliding it down his arm and exposing his right shoulder and chest, the fabric reaching only down to his elbow because there is one button left to undo.

And Wonwoo’s left hand searches for Mingyu’s right one, intertwining their fingers together as he brings both of their hands to rest high on the backrest and besides Mingyu’s head.

To provide Mingyu with that _strong_ hold he always looks for.

And Wonwoo’s right hand holds on to the left collar of the shirt, the garment revealing only down to his shoulder.

To leave Mingyu’s shirt just like that.

And Wonwoo’s teasing tongue lets go of Mingyu’s lips to admire the _view._

The view of soft fabric hanging around his elbow, around even softer skin, shirt not completely undone.

Because Mingyu has lots and lots of best looks and all of them are Wonwoo’s favorite.

But _this one…_

This one is _special._

This is one reserved for _Wonwoo’s eyes_ only.

And Wonwoo feels _no_ shame as he ogles in that brazen manner of his.

With Mingyu’s shirt going from the binding button as it widens up with such a pronounced gap…

...Exposing enough of his stomach to let his abs be the protagonists as they go taut only with his movement, dipping and outcurving and outlining them as he breathes and tenses up.

...Showing the entirety of his chest, softly defined but still full of chiseled muscle that draw the shallow enchanting stream of his cleavage leading down as it parts in opposing brooks at the underside of his pecs whenever his lungs horde Wonwoo’s exhaling breaths for himself.

And Wonwoo can’t help himself when his other hand slides off the left collar down to his elbow so it leaves the shirt all wrinkled around him...

...Baring both of his shoulders completely.

And Wonwoo _admires_ them and the gentle bow downwards clearly visible as his left shoulder melts into the not entirely relaxed flex of his bicep, continuing his arm to where his hand is backat gripping at Wonwoo’s waist.

And Wonwoo _reveres_ the aggressive flex his right shoulder descends to, of such a bowed arch that allows for his arm to keep their fingers interlaced.

...Wonwoo has to huff out a delighted and bothered puff, his lips rounding outwards.

Those are some big fucking _guns_ that Mingyu hides.

So round and spheric they’re about to have their own force of gravity.

And Wonwoo wants to be the _first_ to gravitate towards them.

Wonwoo intends to glance at Mingyu’s eyes for a second, but once Mingyu catches his eyes, they stay.

Because Mingyu’s biting down on his lips with what Wonwoo recognizes as shyness settled in his features.

Because Mingyu has the puppy eyes, but he _also_ has the doe eyes.

And Mingyu’s words from earlier _have you seen this body?_ replay in Wonwoo’s mind.

And Wonwoo marvels at the way Mingyu’s confidence when he’s all dressed up somersaults into his shyness when he’s drawing attention all exposed like this.

It’s _mental._

And it’s also Mingyu’s _charm._

And it shows, because Mingyu feels pinned down by Wonwoo’s piercing and dilated pupils eye-fucking him, feeling an incredibly overwhelming warmth spreading continuously as it raises even more sparks underneath his skin, so he brings his hand up to Wonwoo’s cheek, asking for the one thing that he’s sure he will get from Wonwoo no matter _what._

A _kiss._

And Mingyu does so as he rubs his thumb against Wonwoo’s mouth, looking up at him with his eyebrows giving his round eyes that _doeness_ , with that special glint that’s only incremented by his jutty lips.

And for that, Wonwoo’s _happy_ to come forward to meet his lips.

To once again give Mingyu what he wants.

To lightly press his wet lips on Mingyu’s, maintaining their half-lidded gazing.

And from there, Wonwoo sets off on his merry way down to Mingyu’s chin and to his jaw as Mingyu’s hand searches along Wonwoo’s neck as he finally finds his support at Wonwoo’s nape, fingers coiling around it as he holds on.

But that’s before Mingyu _mewls_ at the scratching path Wonwoo’s fingernails draw on his abs down to the waistband of his pants and underwear.

Which sends a hot twitching wave to his balls and his dick.

And, impossible but a hundred percent reality, Mingyu kind of _forgot_ about it.

But he still _needs_ to be _touched._

“...Wonwoo…” Mingyu sighs a long exhalation of his boyfriend’s name as he holds Wonwoo’s intertwined hand on his in a stronger hold, calling for him. “...Can you…” He starts as the feel of Wonwoo’s teeth and tongue on his shoulder close his eyes. “...Can you touch me...?” Mingyu doesn’t have what it takes to raise his tone at the end, leaving it hanging like an statement rather than a question.

And Mingyu feels Wonwoo tracing a wet path back to his jaw, showing no signs of having heard him.

Or rather, he’s probably ignoring him on _purpose._

“ _...Wonwoo…_ ” Mingyu moans out, demanding for attention with Wonwoo biting on his jaw.

To which Mingyu can’t help but groan because Wonwoo’s just sunk his teeth a bit more strongly than he _should._

And Wonwoo licks at that area in Mingyu’s jaw goodbye before he answers. “...Come again…?” He fakes it.

Mingyu sighs out again with a slight jerk of his hips up into the air between them. “...You _heard_ me...” He says as the corner of his lips arch down a bit.

Wonwoo’s his lips stretch into that devilishly _naughty_ smile that narrows his eyes at the same time, as he confirms with a slight nod of his head.

And before Mingyu knows it, he needs both his hands around Wonwoo’s neck because Wonwoo lets go of his hand in an instant and swiftly pulls at the waistbands of his clothing and shoves his hands down Mingyu’s pants with quick fingers fumbling as they graze him, wrapping around his cock and letting the waistband rest under his balls as both of them stare at Mingyu’s freed cock between them.

And Mingyu hums quietly, feeling grateful with the way Wonwoo begins his stroking right away.

And Wonwoo gives him a loose, slow one first.

As he looks him in the eyes.

And it’s a _gauging_ gaze.

Wonwoo’s dark eyes set themselves to _dissect_ his every reaction before he changes the pressure to a more solid hold for the second one.

And Mingyu feels like he’s about to give out already as he bucks into Wonwoo’s hand with his fist coming down, breathing out loudly.

And it’s all Wonwoo has to know to set the pace Mingyu _needs._

So Wonwoo gives him another one, gripping harder and twisting at the base.

And Wonwoo’s hand is only gaining speed as he pumps Mingyu’s cock and Mingyu has a new and different hot wave of pressuring warmth reuniting and concentrating all his blood south.

And Mingyu can’t help it when he starts fucking into Wonwoo’s hand, which makes Wonwoo balance himself forward as he places his hand on Mingyu’s abs and navel, pushing him back so he can contain Mingyu’s jerking movements.

Because Wonwoo still needs the stability as he’s sitting on Mingyu’s lap, closer to his knees.

And closer to the _floor_ too, if Mingyu doesn’t comply.

But Mingyu _behaves_ and controls his hips as Wonwoo keeps a nice pace with his hand to bring him to full hardness.

Which doesn’t take long.

So Wonwoo reaches for one of the condoms with his free hand and pushes it to Mingyu’s chest so he gets the general and obvious idea of what Wonwoo wants him to do.

Because Wonwoo’s increasingly feeling hotter and hotter and Mingyu’s dick is _begging_ to be sucked already.

Also, Wonwoo can’t stop thinking about the things he’s going to do to Mingyu’s ass.

He can’t wait to get started.

So he won’t.

And Wonwoo _gets_ down to _go_ down on Mingyu.

With Wonwoo attaching his hands to Mingyu’s small waist, thumbing at his sides and slowly sliding off his laps as he kisses his abs his way down to the floor, kneeling between his thighs, Mingyu busies himself with the task Wonwoo has given him as he carefully rips the condom packaging open.

And Wonwoo hooks his fingers on both of Mingyu’s waistbands in order to free him from his pants and underwear.

But Mingyu reacts faster than Wonwoo and is already jerking his hips up so Wonwoo can easily pull them all the way to Mingyu’s ankles first, then take them off completely, leaving Mingyu naked from his waist down.

And Mingyu feels so bothered by the way Wonwoo grabs at his huge thighs, caressing them up and down as Wonwoo applies pressure with his fingertips all along, feeling him up and originating burning waves of want the closer his hands get to groin.

And Wonwoo gawks at Mingyu’s cock with an unbearable need to take him into his mouth already, watching Mingyu’s fingers put on the condom and rolling it down to his base.

And the sensations on Mingyu’s dick when Wonwoo slides his hands at the back of his knees to force Mingyu’s body to sink further in the armchair to himself, as he opens his legs enough to fit into a comfortable position, get all the more intense with the crudeness of Wonwoo’s manner.

Because Wonwoo is getting harder himself and he wants to get it going fast.

Wonwoo has a particular craving tonight and it has a name and face.

He glances up to see Mingyu munching on his bottom lip, expectant.

An unforgettably handsome face.

And so, he wraps his fingers around Mingyu again, maintaining eye contact as he licks a long and heavy stripe from his base to his tip.

And that has Mingyu tipping his head to his shoulder with a feeble moan resounding from him.

And Wonwoo wraps his lips around his teeth as he takes Mingyu’s head, enveloping his tongue around it as he closes his mouth on Mingyu.

Wonwoo closes his eyes as he gets a little past his head as he circles his tongue around Mingyu, and it has him huffing out the soft rumble of his voice. “ _...Fuck…_ ”

Mingyu’s fingers card through Wonwoo’s slightly long hair.

And Wonwoo flutters his eyes open as his cheeks hollow, sucking and twirling around Mingyu.

And Mingyu’s tongue comes out to lips at his own parted lips, the hot wetness of Wonwoo’s fucking him up inside and stealing a groan from him.

And Wonwoo himself feels his dick get harder in his pants with the little tug Mingyu gives his locks of hair before he massages and fondles with Mingyu’s balls.

And he stays sucking at the tip, entertaining Mingyu as he laps his tongue all around and specially under the head because he knows that’s where Mingyu likes the attention.

And he coordinates his hand at his balls with the one at his base, twisting from mid-shaft to the base at the same time he swirls his tongue and sucks again.

And _that_ has Mingyu sighing a really pleasured moan and contorting up his face in a deep frown, slipping more in the armchair and spreading his legs even more because that’s what he wants.

_More._

And Wonwoo’s thumb on Mingyu’s length rubs along, up and down, which has Mingyu swallowing hard and his eyes going blank because he loves Wonwoo’s touch so much.

And Mingyu’s eyes get distracted when he feels Wonwoo’s hand leave his balls to reach for the lube, catching the dancing shadows of some silently swaying branches.  

And he closes them again before they flicker to Wonwoo immediately, in time to see Wonwoo pushing his lips down his dick, reaching where he has his fingers wrapped around and sucking again before drags the pressure around the shaft with his lips to the tip again.

And Wonwoo presses the lube to Mingyu’s chest, changing his hand on Mingyu’s cock for the other before he tenses his jaw and starts slowly bobbing his head a couple times, doing so as he stares up at Mingyu, making eyes at him because Mingyu feels that go straight to his dick, tensing the muscles harder and prompting him to restrain a jerk of his hips into his mouth.

And Mingyu uncaps the bottle of lube as he’s hit with coldness, Wonwoo’s mouth leaving him.

Wonwoo seizes Mingyu’s thighs with both hands, latching onto his left one to kiss a wet kiss close to his groin before he bites hard, eliciting a surprised grunt from him that stretches when Wonwoo pushes his right thigh over the armrest, spreading him open even more.

And Wonwoo contemplates and delights in Mingyu’s position because he’s sitting so nice and so pretty.

With the shirt hanging around his arms and navel, his muscles moving with the jolts of pressure and pleasure travelling his body at a vertiginous speed.

His breathing all uncontrolled.

His thigh muscles shifting whenever he touches them.

And all of it is for Wonwoo.

All of Mingyu is ready to receive _everything_ Wonwoo has to offer, breathing hard with anticipation for the best part.

And he sets for that, taking his dick in his left hand and stroking Mingyu’s length as he shows his right one to Mingyu to get him to squirt some lube on his fingers.

And Mingyu does so with a shaking pulse because Wonwoo’s making him feel so fucking nice, and he caps the bottle to focus on Wonwoo, his eyes catching a glimpse of the darkness outside for an instant before they set on Wonwoo’s hand on his cock.

And Wonwoo takes Mingyu’s cock inside his mouth again, bobbing slowly once as he lubes his fingers before he’s pressing them to Mingyu’s hole, slipping his middle finger in with no more warning—

And—

It gets Mingyu to fist his hair with a hitching gasp and to push his head lower on his dick, until his head nears his uvula.

And Wonwoo strains his neck muscles to stop Mingyu from reaching so far inside his mouth, he’s not ready for that yet, but he prepares for that by straining his jaw to bob his head with more intensity and a faster pace, hellbent on making Mingyu cry out in whimpers.

And he pushes his finger deeper inside Mingyu and—

Mingyu’s body writhes because he’s _torn_ between fucking into Wonwoo’s mouth and pushing himself to Wonwoo’s finger.

And Wonwoo’s now _swirling_ his tongue around his dick before he sucks on his head hard and sliding his finger out before he’s pushing in again, deeper this time.

And Mingyu feels the sparks of pleasure concentrating and spreading as he catches sight of the same branches trying to claw past the glass and—

Mingyu holds his breath as he screws his eyes shut—

Wonwoo pushes another finger inside of him and he’s moving them inside out already looking for that spot as he strokes and pumps his dick, pressing his tongue under his head—

Mingyu scrunches up his face moaning in a small voice—

And Mingyu feels very nice—

Mingyu feels hot—

Mingyu feels _bothered_ —

Mingyu feels tensing up when Wonwoo graces his prostate in little time—

And Mingyu has to moan his name out loud—

“ _...Wonwoo—_ ” Mingyu’s eyes fall on Wonwoo’s closed ones working him up with so much attention and focus and his eyes go blank again staring at the ceiling but he wants to look at Wonwoo so he forces himself to look back down with a little pause to the dancing shadows on the window and—

He closes his eyes again—

Focusing on the feeling of Wonwoo’s tongue—

But—

Wonwoo keeps on bobbing his head but there’s something different—

Something feels _off._

Because despite being really into working Mingyu up, Wonwoo’s jaw and neck are burning because they’re too tense.

And Wonwoo’s struggling.

He’s getting too tired of bobbing his head for what feels like too long and he wants to move to the bed so he can fuck Mingyu properly already but Mingyu’s not getting there _yet._

He needs to keep up his pace...

But...

Mingyu’s not as receptive as he usually is, he should be a whimpering mess by now…

Mingyu would usually be either begging for release and asking for more or Wonwoo would be trying to get Mingyu’s hands away from his hair because Mingyu would be desperate to fuck his mouth with a motherfucking passion, depending on Mingyu’s mood.

...But he isn’t doing any of that…?

So…?

Seems like something’s _not_ right with Mingyu?

Now that he notices, his dick _doesn’t_ feel as hard…?

Is he not _feeling_ it…?

_...What?_

Wonwoo opens his eyes and—

Instant fucking _killer._

He finds Mingyu peering at the motherfucking _window_ with one squinting eye like he does when he’s scared.

 _How_ the fuck did he _not see_ this _coming?_

...Wonwoo _guesses_ it’s because _nothing_ is going to _come_ out of this one.

Not _anymore._

So Wonwoo just.

Wonwoo pulls Mingyu’s dick out of his mouth and his fingers out of his ass.

And Mingyu is hit instantly with the cold air on the latex that envelops him, humming a small whine.

Wonwoo stares as Mingyu with a scowl, the new resident on his features. “Mingyu, just—” Wonwoo’s voice sounds wet as he swallows, wiping a trickle of drool that’s beginning to drip out of the corner of his mouth with his wrist. “Just _what_ the fuck are you doing.”

And Mingyu feels _embarrassed_ as fuck.

That different kind of hotness creeps up his neck and it combines with his fear for the window and it’s one _awful_ duo.

“Oh m’god—’m so sorry—” Mingyu brings his hands to his face and starts apologizing right off the bat because his dick has just gone _soft._

“Wait—wait. Calm down.” Wonwoo says, still holding Mingyu’s cock in his hand while he starts massaging his straining jaw with his other one, because talking feels a bit uncomfortable for his jaw at the moment. “Why apologize? Don’t.” He keeps it short before opening and closing his mouth as big as he can to unstrain his mandible.

“I’m so sorry Wonwoo.” Mingyu’s tone is wobbly in its high-pitch, wavering consistently as he can’t help but feel all kinds of regret and embarrassment and shame in his reclined form in the armchair.

“Mingyu, stop.” Wonwoo is still incredulous that not even his tongue can get Mingyu to stop thinking.

Which.

Wonwoo’s not going to lie, hurts his ego a little bit.

But, honestly.

Did this really just happen…?

And, upon watching Wonwoo’s face, Mingyu sits straighter because he feels so, _so_ sorry.

So very sorry.

Tragically sorry.

To Wonwoo.

_Obviously._

But the window...

“The window got me distracted.” Mingyu answers fast, he doesn’t want Wonwoo to think he doesn’t turn him on, his hands slowly sliding down his face as he speaks.

Because Wonwoo absolutely _does_ turn Mingyu on, that’s not even a question, no doubts about that and he needs to say it.

But Wonwoo is—

He _can’t_ believe it.

He’s in a very _unbelievable_ state.

He’s _swimming_ in the _unbelievableness._

And he doesn’t know if his trademarked blank stare _hides_ or _shows_ it on his face.

“... _I_ was supposed to be the distraction.” Wonwoo manages to say. Unbelievably so. “...You’re telling me that you got _distracted…_ _From_ the distraction.”

Wonwoo states it like that and Mingyu…

Mingyu makes himself look smaller as his shoulders sag with a pout to match that he hides away from Wonwoo with his hands on his face.

And Wonwoo would start comforting Mingyu but—

He sees the _greatest_ chance the universe has ever _rewarded_ him with.

This is a _once in a lifetime_ opportunity.

Wonwoo _can’t_ waste it.

...

“...I _blew_ it, didn’t I?”

…

Mingyu’s hands and expression _drops._

Mingyu _stares_ at Wonwoo.

And he definitely knows that his blank stare _shows_ it on his face.

It shows that he’s _swimming_ in the _unbelievableness._

That he’s in a very _unbelievable_ state.

That he _can’t_ believe it.

That Wonwoo just _did_ that.

“You just decimated my sexual desire _for good._ ” Mingyu stares at Wonwoo long and harder than his dick feels right now.

And Mingyu keeps on blank staring as Wonwoo does the finger guns pose, because there is nothing else to do here anymore, patting Mingyu’s thighs twice before cleaning his lubed hands on Mingyu’s pajama shirt as he gets up from where he was sucking Mingyu’s dick.

Mingyu bites his tongue about Wonwoo _ruining_ his —new— shirt because the —senseless— guilt about what has just transpired hangs over his head and shoulders, watching as Wonwoo walks away and lets himself fall face-straight into the mattress.

But he doesn’t hold back with the attitude, because he’s still Mingyu.

Even if he still has his —softening— dick out.

“This is grounds for _divorce._ ” Mingyu discards of the used condom and bends forward to grab at his pajama pants to cover himself, seen as the curtain for _this_ show is _down._

“We’re not married.” Wonwoo’s voice is muffled but his words are damn clear.

“We _won't_ if you keep this up.” Mingyu pushes it as he walks around the bed to throw the condom away in a bin.

And because Wonwoo spares no one from his jabs, he gets up on all fours fast and furiously only to point an accusing finger at Mingyu as he speaks. “ _You_ don't get to talk about keeping _anything up_ right now.”

 _Which_ , stings Mingyu, _a bit._

“Okay that's _mean_.” Mingyu furrows his brow in a pout.

It’s mean enough that it made him pause mid-step.

But Wonwoo doesn’t care, he can _live_ with that.

“If you didn’t wanna hear it, then at least you should have _come_.” Wonwoo arches his eyebrow as he sasses Mingyu for the nth time in a row —which is a better killing strike than Seungcheol’s in their last game together.

Wonwoo seems to be surrounded by losers.

“Just for this I’m not gonna give you an answer right away when you propose.” Mingyu’s pettiness makes a dramatic pause before he disappears inside the bathroom. “... _Bitch._ ”

“You say that but _I’m_ the one dying of _blue balls._ ” Wonwoo adds, his arms giving out under his will as he falls face-first on the mattress as he emits a long grunt.

And Wonwoo says that because it doesn’t seem like he’s softening anytime soon.

_...Hmm..._

Damn, he was so ready to fuck Mingyu, sitting all spread and pretty like that.

And he doesn’t want to say _what a waste_ , because he has some —all of it, really— decency and respect for his partner, as one should.

But Mingyu’s beautiful image is still fresh in his mind and eyes and his dick is still a source of _pain._

“...’m so hard…” Wonwoo huffs as he grinds on the mattress, grabbing hard at the covers as he tries to get some solo satisfaction.

_But._

It’s not enough, and—

Quite _obviously..._

It’s not the same.

So he stops right after.

Pausing at the bathroom door as he comes out after washing his hands, Mingyu says. “...I can still give you a hand?”

“No, it’s okay. I don’t want to anymore.” Wonwoo admits with a _maybe later_ in mind, his voice straining as hard as his dick inside his underwear.

He’s just trying to comfort the _both_ of them.

“...I’m sorry.” That’s Mingyu’s —unfounded— repentance speaking.

“It’s not the end of the world, don’t worry. _Don’t_ be sorry.” Wonwoo reassures him as he turns his head to breathe properly. And, unsurprisingly, it’s Wonwoo the one who feels worried about Mingyu, and with good reason. “In fact, you _shouldn’t_ be sorry, at all.” He says as he beckons Mingyu to sit on the bed, patting the vacant space in the mattress besides him.

And Mingyu joins him, recognising that mannerism of beckoning when Wonwoo wants to have a talk about something relevant before he sits on the centre, looking at Wonwoo’s side profile before Wonwoo turns to lay on his back.

“I’m actually more concerned with the fact that you didn’t tell me right away about it…” All teasing aside, Wonwoo’s voice is gentle, but it still carries a serious air when his hands reaches to grab Mingyu’s chin between his thumb and forefinger.

Mingyu listens attentively, choosing not to interrupt until Wonwoo has finished, and focusing on some disarranged strands of his hair, and he’s very close to reach out and do something about it.

“We already cleared and talked about this in the past. Just like we can start at any moment, we can stop at any moment.” Wonwoo continues as he cradles Mingyu’s jaw in his palm and Mingyu nuzzling into his touch. “I don’t want to do anything sexual if you don’t want to… Unless we both want it, it ain’t happening.” He concludes in a more casual way.

“I wanted it, of course…” Mingyu reaffirms, sitting closer to Wonwoo’s figure and stooping over him. “It’s just… I couldn’t take the window out of my mind and the feeling got lost in the midst of it. Thought I’d get back into it in a moment, but I didn’t.”

Mingyu thinks about the psychology behind a hard on, what a complex thing at times. It won’t listen to orders. It pops up and it disappears whenever it wants. What a _downer._

And Wonwoo gets that Mingyu may have tried to get back into the mood, but he still needs to clear things out as much as he can. “...Let me correct myself then. Unless we’re both feeling it and want it, it ain’t happening. Because that’s not a problem… Not having sex at a particular moment, you know that.”

Mingyu nods in understanding, gazing down at his eyes while Wonwoo gifts him a soft smile as the corner of his lips curve slightly upwards, feeling a wave of affective warmth and gratefulness for the nature of their relationship.

Wonwoo sighs calmly when Mingyu’s fingers card through his hair. “I don’t want to see you feeling bad about this, okay?” He says patting his cheek thrice, his tone casual.

“...I’ll try.” Mingyu accepts, the embarrassment gone already. “...I’m still bummed out that I went soft with my dick in your mouth, though.” He can barely hold off the comical edge his voice takes.

Wonwoo _snorts_ in record time.

It just sounds hilarious said so blatantly like that.

And he chooses to deviate from the conversation, already finished and satisfied with it.

“If only you stopped looking at the window when I’m blowing you.” Wonwoo laughs as he splays his hand all over Mingyu’s face, pushing his head back in a playful manner.

“How can I not??” Mingyu’s high-pitching is back as he sways Wonwoo’s hand away. “It’s right there in my field of vision, in the wall for me to see.” He gesticulates towards it.

“What?” Wonwoo supports himself on his elbows as he starts again with his exaggeratedly fake ignorance. “What’s there??” He looks everywhere on the wall but where the window glass is.

“The window!!” Mingyu answers, playing along, all full of energy all of a sudden.

“...What’s a window??” Wonwoo squints his eyes at the wall as if he’s just heard that word for the first time in his life.

And Mingyu lets out some laughs that turn into giggles as he tackles Wonwoo’s stomach back into a lying position, not without a startled Wonwoo yelping silently before he’s laughing too, hugging Mingyu’s head to his middle.

And just like that they lay down for a while.

Because they have nothing else to _do._

And Wonwoo stares at the ceiling as his thoughts gather around thinking up stuff to busy themselves for the long night ahead, like videos to watch, games to play or juicy pieces of gossip just for the sake of talking shit.

But Mingyu interrupts his idea fest when he shifts to look somewhere below and speaks up about what should have remained _unsaid._

“...That’s quite a tent, you sure you don’t want a quick one?”

Wonwoo lifts his head to stare at the back of Mingyu’s head, who’s staring at his _tent._

“You just had to remind me of my pain.” Wonwoo says as Mingyu turns his head to look back at him.

“...Oops?”

Wonwoo sighs.

Life, sometimes, is just…

He avoids thinking about the word _hard._

...Unfair.

 

* * *

 

Mingyu, having changed his pajama shirt into a simple t-shirt, has his hands hovering over Wonwoo’s waist as he resists the need to bite his nails because his concern for Wonwoo’s overall safety tips the scale quite prominently.

And why would Wonwoo’s safety be at risk?

Well, apart from the _evident paranormal risk_ they’re exposed to…

Wonwoo’s standing on the worn desk.

And it doesn’t feel like it can hold much weight.

Luckily, it seems to hold Wonwoo’s paperweight very well.

But! One can never be too sure with these _antiquities._

Wonwoo dusts off his hands as he finishes his task and turns to step down from the desk to the chair first.

And Mingyu sees a chance that he can’t pass on without trying.

“Wait, wait!” Mingyu puts his open palms in the air to stop Wonwoo from getting down. “Let me get you down.” He asks with subdued excitement as he makes grabby hands at Wonwoo’s waist, as he entertains the notion of Wonwoo feeding into his cinematic illusions —or delusions— inspired by the usually clichéd romantic movies he loves.

Wonwoo gifts Mingyu a disgusted face instead.

“No.” Wonwoo answers, completely rejecting Mingyu, which stings a bit more than _simply_ ignoring, as he smacks his hands away and steps on the chair on his own before hopping to the floor.

Mingyu’s shoulders sag, amplifying the sad pout he sports as he waits for Wonwoo to look at him, trying to stir some kind of feeling in Wonwoo.

But does Wonwoo care about that, hm?

No, he does not.

And he expects Mingyu to confront him when he drops the pout but Wonwoo already knows what he’s going to say, so he holds his finger up, shutting Mingyu up before he can even start. “Yes, that’s for the blowjob.”

“I—”

“No, I’m not mad about you getting soft.” Once again, Wonwoo just knows Mingyu’s arguments. “This is about you saying that _‘you’ll think about it’_ when I propose.” Wonwoo changes his normal voice to an annoyingly ugly high-pitched tone to mock Mingyu’s voice as he repeats what he said earlier. “ _Bitch._ ”

And Mingyu has to swallow that one. “Don’t try to steal my thunder, I’m the petty one here.”

“Shut up, I’ve just set up a whole makeshift curtain for you.” Wonwoo points at the extra cover he found on the wardrobe that’s now somehow attached to the window, hiding the exterior view from the inside of their room.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

And Wonwoo really seeks some peace of mind for what’s left of this night.

Mingyu stares at the curtain, placing all his hopes into the wish that it won’t fall off.

And because Mingyu has to get the crown for pettiness back, he chooses to be annoying.

“...Thanks, _boyfie._ ” Mingyu overdoes the sickly-sweet voice, ‘cutely’ scrunching up his face, imitating that someone that he knows Wonwoo will —not— _love._

Wonwoo fake gags.

He hates _that_ word.

He hates that it exists and that people out there —his own _relatives—_ use it.

In his _presence._

“...You’re so nice to me, _boyfie._ ” Mingyu overkills it.

Wonwoo grabs an imaginary sword and impales his own heart, sinking to his knees.

 

* * *

 

It’s very late.

They’ve done everything from playing cards to facetiming their friends to watching videos, killing time just to get Mingyu to think about anything but the window.

And it seems like it’s finally worked out until now since Wonwoo covered it.

But he can never know, really…

Look how that blowjob turned out —it didn’t turn out at all.

The thing is, they’ve run out of games to play.

He’s tired.

And it’s very fucking late.

“Listen,” Wonwoo starts as he turns his head to look at Mingyu. “I'm willing to let you chew my ear off if you can’t sleep, okay?” He continues as he accommodates his bent arm between his head and the pillow before looking at the ceiling. “Just speak about whatever you wanna talk about or crosses your mind. You know, like you always do.”

That seems nice but it doesn’t take Mingyu much to figure out the plot hole. “What if you fall asleep?”

...And Wonwoo...

Wonwoo sighs and it heavily resonates in the quiet of the room, already tired of this conversation that has just started.

And it takes him a little effort to say that out loud, but he manages it in the end.

“...You can wake me up.”

“But you don’t like that.” Mingyu rebuts instantly in his _no printer just fax_ voice.

Because he’s familiar with Wonwoo’s assassin’s phase induced by none other than sleep deprivation.

_Shivers._

War flashbacks must remain buried.

“...It’s okay, I can deal with that.” Wonwoo says as he closes his eyes, intending for them to ‘rest’ for a ‘little while’. “It’s only one night.”

“Won’t you get moody, tho?” And Wonwoo notices that Mingyu’s tone has shifted from worried to —rather— conversational.

He’s amazed at Mingyu’s never-ending levels of stamina.

“I’ll try my best.”

“...What if—?”

And Wonwoo needs this conversation to _end._

“ _Mingyu!_ ” He snaps, slapping the bed covers over his stomach. “Stop it! I’m aware of what I told you along with its implications and what it entails.” He huffs when he finishes. “ _God,_ never thought you’d get this antsy by giving you a free card to speak endlessly.”

“...See? You’re moody already!” Mingyu points out, much to Wonwoo’s chagrin.

So Wonwoo rolls his eyes in the most exaggerated way to ever exist.

Courtesy of Junhui, he taught him how to maximize the effect and show the most part of the white of the eyes _—it’s got a name, it’s called sclera_ , Wonwoo told newly-arrived-foreigner Jun at the time.

“I don’t know... I feel like that’d be too much to ask...” Mingyu continues as he wonders about his situation. “...You’ve already done enough as it is...”

Mingyu feels like he should cook every single one of Wonwoo’s favourite dishes for a month after all the energy he has put into calming Mingyu and getting him to think about stuff other than The Date Which Must Not Be Named.

“...Thank you…” Mingyu adds.

And it warms Wonwoo in his tiredness as much the little bedside table lamp highlights the warmth of Mingyu’s skin.

“It’s not that bad Mingyu, don’t give it too much thought. It’s really whatever.” Wonwoo sighs and rubs his eyes. “Come here, you big whiny baby.” Wonwoo opens his arms with the intention of spooning Mingyu.

And Mingyu’s inner child exteriorizes himself with a little bit of horizontal dancing in celebration and some high-pitched giggling before he rests his head against Wonwoo’s shoulder and hugs his tiny waist under the covers with Wonwoo’s arm around his back.

...Wonwoo would roll his eyes, but that’s endearing as hell and he’s not-so-secretly whipped for Mingyu.

If the wide as fuck grin plastered on his face is anything to go by, _of course._

 

* * *

 

...You know when you’re tired as fuck, and get all comfortable in bed, close your eyes and are ready to fall the fuck to sleep but you just… _Don’t?_

No, not that.

Backtracking and rectifying.

All of the above again but you just… _Can’t?_

That’s Wonwoo right now.

Mingyu hasn’t exerted his permission to chat all that much, so Wonwoo’s been more than aware of his own impediment to sleep.

And it feels like something akin to an itch.

Between his legs.

 _Yes,_ in his _crotch._

His body can’t stay still for longer.

And he’s regretting not accepting Mingyu’s help when he offered.

Wonwoo _sighs._

 _Again,_ life, sometimes, is just…

Don’t think about the _h word._

...Unfair.

 

* * *

 

It’s even _later._

…

“Wonwoo...?”

“...Hmm?”

“...Can I spoon you instead?”

 _God,_  have some _mercy_.

Wonwoo’s finally found a good position that isn’t in the teasing proximity of Mingyu’s ass, this can’t be happening.

Wonwoo clicks his tongue. “No.”

“Please?”

“ _No._ ”

“... _Pretty_ please?”

“Why?”

Mingyu pouts, remaining quiet for a short moment before he gathers a little confidence for what an adult his size is about to say. “...I can hide my face on your neck if I spoon you…”

Wonwoo snorts and laughs.

And he really didn’t intend to laugh that much but...

...Mingyu’s voice...

...It makes him sound so _small..._

“Oh my god,” Wonwoo finds himself rolling to the other side of the bed as he slaps the mattress out of laughter. “sometimes I can’t believe you’re serious when you ask for stuff like this.”

“...Don’t laugh at me...” Mingyu pout-speaks.

And Wonwoo can’t resist that.

Then the bed creaks under their movements to change their positions before Wonwoo lets himself be spooned.

 

* * *

 

They’ve been trying, or, to be more precise, _Wonwoo_ has been trying to get comfortable for a while. 

And Mingyu notices that Wonwoo is not falling asleep even without chatter —he has tried to keep his chatter down to a minimum and he has succeeded— and tiredness after such a troublesome day, with his usual signs of stillness missing.

Because Wonwoo keeps rubbing his legs together from time to time and Mingyu thinks that maybe Wonwoo isn’t comfortable.

So Mingyu gives him a little bit more of room.

But Mingyu is rearranging the pillows and covers when he accidentally brushes his hand against something underneath the further end of the pillow, which he takes out to discover that it’s their bottle of lube and a condom from earlier.

Wonwoo must have put them here just in case, like he does at home.

And wondering about it, he considers that maybe Wonwoo being unable to stay still like he usually does has another reason to be.

Mingyu keeps them under the pillow again and goes back to spoon Wonwoo, getting closer to him and sneaking his arm under the covers, around his waist to hug Wonwoo’s back to his stomach.

Now that he thinks about Wonwoo’s blue balls comment, Mingyu recognizes that he may still have some trouble controlling his desire.

If that is the case, there is only one solution and it’s quite obvious.

Because…

Even if he himself can’t concentrate enough to keep a hard on, he can still give Wonwoo the good time he seems to need.

To hell with that damn window and his fear, he can still finger-fuck him no problem.

That way he doesn’t depend on keeping it up.

So Mingyu reaches to a conclusion very fast.

Wonwoo’s wide awake, and he’s wide awake.

Why not give it to him.

Unless Wonwoo isn’t up for it, they could go for another round.

Or rather, the first round.

...You can’t count a backfired attempt as a success.

So…

Mingyu goes for it.

Mingyu tests the waters and presses himself closer to Wonwoo, caressing his stomach.

And Wonwoo lets him do as he wants.

What’s more, Wonwoo sighs at Mingyu’s touch.

A contented sigh no less.

Seeing as he’s not met with discomfort, Mingyu buries his head into Wonwoo’s nape, brushing the slope of his nose against Wonwoo’s skin as he draws linear patterns on him.

It seems like that tickles Wonwoo, because he shrugs his shoulder a bit.

So Mingyu does it again.

And Wonwoo shrugs.

Again.

And Mingyu can’t help but tug Wonwoo’s body even closer to his, pouting his lips to kiss his neck with his lips brushing against the hair at the end of Wonwoo’s hairline.

“...Mingyu…” Wonwoo says, a contained laugh in his tone as he shrugs him off, snapping his tongue because it tickles.

“...Wonwoo~” But Mingyu kisses his neck again.

Then Wonwoo’s hand lands on his face, smacking his cheek softly to make him stop the tickling.

“I wanna kiss you~” Mingyu says around a little pout before kissing him again.

“It tickles.” Wonwoo tells him with a muffled voice where he’s burying his face on the soft, springy pillow. “Don’t make me move, I’m tired.”

And Wonwoo misses Mingyu’s little sad pout.

“...Don’t you want my kisses?” His kicked puppy tone irradiating his dejected aura.

“I don’t~” Wonwoo confirms, happy to tease him as he curls his arm under the pillow, getting more comfortable.

For a moment, Mingyu doesn’t know if he should continue or just drop it and set up for sleep again.

Maybe Wonwoo’s really not up for it.

However, he does have a tendency to play hard to get sometimes.

But…

There’s times when, if he’s tired, he’d choose sleep over a good fuck without a second thought, too.

...And Mingyu doesn’t know which mood he’s in, he doesn’t know if he’s reading him correctly right now.

So instead of just guessing, he’d just rather cut to the chase and get a clear answer from Wonwoo himself.

“...Wonwoo…”

“...What…” Wonwoo humms out, very comfortable with Mingyu’s body heat surrounding him.

“...You know where I was going with the kisses...” Mingyu lets it hang in the air, waiting for Wonwoo to confirm.

“Yeah…” Wonwoo answers, humming again before Mingyu disrupts the stillness he’s enjoying by changing his position.

Mingyu supports himself on his elbow, placed on the pillow, as he rests his head on his palm. “Then do you really not want to?” Mingyu’s tone manages to balance between less mischief and more seriousness while still keeping it pleasantly conversational. “I’m just confused, what is it that you don’t want? _Kisses...?_ ” He squeezes Wonwoo’s hip so Wonwoo knows what he means. “...Or to _not move_ at all...?”

And Wonwoo knows that Mingyu is really asking him whether he wants to go at it and if he wants to bottom.

“...If you really don’t want to I’ll just stop.” Mingyu reassures after a pause, staring at the back of Wonwoo’s head. “If you do, though,” Then he changes back to full playfulness and whispers his next words in his ear. “I _do_ have some ideas,” He makes sure to brush his lips against his earlobe a couple times too. “just leave the heavy work to me and enjoy.”

Mingyu notices Wonwoo lays a tad more rigidly under the arm he has around his slim waist.

It’s all because Mingyu’s hot breath fanning over his ear the promise of a good time paired up with the barely there touch of his lips makes an even hotter wave of that familiar feeling rush through Wonwoo’s body.

And Wonwoo, poker face on, slowly turns his head over his shoulder to look at Mingyu.

Only to find Mingyu is sporting that playful smirk from hell with his cheeks all cute as he repeatedly wiggles his eyebrows up and down.

A cheeky smile creeps its way into Wonwoo’s features, twisting his torso and resting his weight on his shoulder to get a better and more comfortable look.

“Let _you_ do the heavy work?” Wonwoo repeats mockingly through a smile, his lips rounding as he tries to contain it when his eyes glance once at Mingyu’s thick lips.

“Yeah.” Mingyu nods confident in himself. “You like that, _huh?_ ” He wiggles his eyebrows some more for effect, lightly grinding on Wonwoo’s ass. _“_ When I do stuff.”

“...Well…” Wonwoo’s trying not to smile so openly when the need to press himself back into Mingyu’s lower body motions get stronger, but he’s doing a poor job of concealing his entertainment. “Why do _stuff_ …” Wonwoo starts as the smile keeps him from talking for a second at his next words, mentally patting himself in the back for the delivery of his pun. “...when you can do _me?_ ” And with that he answers both of Mingyu’s questions.

Mingyu’s smirk has his lips stretching into the widest grin and it makes his cheeks swell because they get so curvy and cute and pinchable, and Wonwoo is the fool who falls for him over and over again for the telltale sign of his pouty smile.

Because it doesn’t matter that Wonwoo knows it’s coming.

He has no time to get up before he’s falling again, and he’s falling hard, exhaling a laugh and softening his look as he witnesses the way Mingyu’s pouty smile appears, barely containing the giggles because even though it’s not the first time that Wonwoo makes this silly pun —he’s used it on Mingyu a thousand times already—, it works on him like the first time.

And Wonwoo laughs. His particular giggle that sounds like he’s failed to contain it before it turns into a quiet, breathy exhale.

It’s Mingyu’s favourite song.

“Stop looking at me like that.” Wonwoo commands without any authority to his tone, rather the smile can be heard in it. And he bites down on his bottom lip as his gleeful shining eyes muster up the lust and make it present. “C’mon, I’m horny and easy tonight. I’ll just lay here while I let you do all the _hard jobs_.” He throws, squeezing more giggles out of Mingyu, because he gets to be a pillow prince for the night.

That’s one out of the endless Wonwoo things that appeal to him so much, his _make it or break it_ punny humour.

Along with the deep intensity of his gaze.

Mingyu gets immersed in them, besotted by the way bright twinkles shine and swim in the darkness of Wonwoo’s irises.

He gets lost in his eyes.

And his thoughts wander to the memories of the day.

The empathetic understanding nature in Wonwoo overpowering his logical beliefs when it comes to Mingyu shining even brighter than his eyes.

How Wonwoo’s been his sole pilar, keeping him grounded and his sanity in check.

The sheer affection and love he feels for him, latent on the background of their daily lives because it’s always a given…

...But hitting him hard in his feelings when they’re so mutually manifest for the both of them...

They melt the smirk into a loving smile before Mingyu bites his lip, canines resting over his bottom lip in that way that makes them stand out so prominently thanks to the white pointy ends contrasting with his rosy lips when his lids drop a little, revelling in Wonwoo’s gaze like this fleeting moment is timeless.

Wonwoo places his hand on Mingyu’s, where Mingyu has his on Wonwoo’s hip, overlapping their arms as dainty fingers are sliding through the spaces between chubbier ones and as he guides Mingyu’s palm to his stomach first, dragging their intertwined hands up to his breastbone, nearing his beating heart.

It’s the way they hold each other’s stare through half-lidded eyes, gazing so fondly, that’s been pulling Mingyu closer to Wonwoo’s lips without realizing so.

And with such intense veil of intimacy hovering over them once again, the first thing Mingyu does is close the little distance in between to kiss Wonwoo with the gentle pressure of his mushy lips, motivated by that sheer affection, meanwhile his love for him accelerates his heartbeats and powers up his libido.

The same happens for Wonwoo, it doesn’t take him much to get in the mood again.

That way they still gaze into each other through half-lidded eyes, never breaking away, as they caress each other with their lips rounding against the other’s…

 _That’_ s what shifts the mood so quickly for Wonwoo, with Mingyu kissing awake the tingles from arousal everywhere on his body, bringing back the fresh memory of their earlier session he so consciously tried to submit into a dormant state.

With Mingyu’s arm circling around his waist and chest still, as he lays on his right side, Wonwoo turns to fully face him and be accommodated as his right hand snakes under the covers to rest on Mingyu’s hip.

Wonwoo parts his lips fast to dart his tongue out and lick at Mingyu’s lips at the same time his fingers find the end of his t-shirt to get under the piece of clothing and drag it upwards as they caress their way up his spine, fingertips drawing abstract paths on the warm skin under them.

It arises the goosebumps on Mingyu’s skin everytime Wonwoo’s considerably colder fingers do so, specially when Wonwoo gets down to business as he works Mingyu up fast, going straight to his sweet spots.

Like the ones below his nape and between his shoulder blades, where he feels the edge of Wonwoo’s nails scratching lightly as they feel up the shifting movements of his muscles and bones, a place Wonwoo usually likes to bite down on when Mingyu supports himself on his hands and knees, eagerly letting Wonwoo take him from behind.

And the one he’s kind of developed due to Wonwoo’s love for biting down on his bottom lip, just like he’s currently doing as he coaxes Mingyu’s tongue out of hiding.

When he finally closes his eyes, the last thing Mingyu sees is Wonwoo taking in a breath as his lids drop close at last when he pushes the tip of his tongue between Mingyu’s now parted lips, slipping in with too much ease against the walls inside his mouth before finally making its way to meet Mingyu’s.

Their tongues caress each other with so much thirst, gliding with no resistance before their lips close in on the other, making a show of repeating the same motions as the room is filled with wet smacking sounds.

That sparks the urge in Mingyu to hug Wonwoo’s waist closer to him, until Wonwoo’s still clothed stomach is flat against his, half bare, because Wonwoo’s rather invested in making out, his hand still high at Mingyu’s back, lulled into an unmoving state after forgetting every thought about stripping Mingyu meanwhile his other one rests trapped between their chests, his fingers kind of holding onto the fabric of his t-shirt.

Which only makes Mingyu hyper aware of the pressing need to free each other from their pajamas at some point.

So his hands travel to the edge of the elastic band of Wonwoo’s pants to hook his fingers on it and start pulling them down as far as their position allows.

But Wonwoo only makes it more difficult.

The remnants of the earlier arousal tingling low in his groin kick in, a wave of hot goosebumps leaving no surface skin unbothered.

In that moment, it’s when Wonwoo’s instincts react faster than his common sense does and hooks his right leg around Mingyu’s thigh, preventing the elastic band to go further down than half his thigh.

Wonwoo’s body is making the decisions on its own.

Because right now there’s _no_ room for space.

No room for separation.

Wonwoo seeks togetherness.

He already has it emotionally, Mingyu always makes sure to be clear on that.

Now he _needs_ it physically, and Wonwoo’s not the type to beat around the bush.

He seeks for the pleasurable closeness of rubbing the lower areas of their bodies together to get it.

And Wonwoo’s lungs beg for him to take a breath that’s not shallow.

His tongue rubs against Mingyu’s.

And it starts to burn deep inside his chest.

He bites down on his tongue.

But how can he comply to his own needs?

When that means he has to stop _this?_

To detach himself from where he’s dragging his teeth?

And scraping them?

And—

Mingyu’s face contorts up into a frown that gets engraved deep on his brow as he breaks an inch away from the kiss, halting the feverish pace Wonwoo himself can’t keep up with and…

It’s _that_ sound.

It’s the whined moan spilling from Wonwoo’s lips, exhaled with the last of what was left of his breath, that makes Mingyu _snap._

Mingyu snaps and grabs the slim thigh coiled around his, almost half in size compared to his own, with his hand pressing it hard against himself as he rolls over to his side to push Wonwoo to rest on his back and against the mattress with his whole body and weight, which is the cause of Wonwoo’s moaning shifting into groaning.

Nonetheless, Wonwoo more than _welcomes_ Mingyu’s heavy weight on him, enjoying and basking in the absence of space, the air squeezed out between them.

So it leaves them and them alone.

Just _them._

And he breathes him in, swallowing Mingyu’s hot exhale.

Because Wonwoo is high on his love for Mingyu.

So when as sudden as it pressured him down Mingyu’s weight is lifted from him, Wonwoo’s hand slides to push Mingyu down against himself at the small of his back. “...Don’t.” A whispered plea that collides with Mingyu’s heavy breathing, already yearning for Mingyu’s closeness as soon as he created an opening.

Mingyu holds himself above Wonwoo, hovering his body over him as he takes some long-needed deep breaths. “...It—it’s just a—a second…” Come the fanned words over Wonwoo’s parted lips, Mingyu’s voice letting him know how affected and bothered he is by how tight and rough it sounds.

And Wonwoo takes his chance to move and fully accommodate Mingyu between his legs, bracing both around him as he arches his back when his left hand leaves its place to trace his way to Mingyu’s behind, sighing heavily when he drags his right one down too and cups both his cheeks with his palms fully spread, digging his fingers on Mingyu and grabbing handfuls of his still-covered ass.

He delights in the feeling of Mingyu’s hot body keeping him warm as he presses himself up against him.

Wonwoo knows he said he would let Mingyu do whatever he wanted, but honestly, the reason he acts the way he does is that he simply can’t help it.

He can never get enough of Mingyu.

He won’t, _ever_.

Just like he’s sure Mingyu won’t, _either._

Still hovering over Wonwoo by a whisker, Mingyu’s breath is erratically heavy.

He’s really trying to level his oxygen intake, which is unfairly difficult because he has his eyes trained on Wonwoo’s, closed as they are and have been for a while.

And he doesn’t know if that’s for better or worse.

Because Wonwoo has a way with his staring that leaves his soul feeling absolutely bare, stark naked and at his sole mercy when he gazes up at him.

But the way his lax features captivate his attention with their ethereal beauty when he lets go…

 _Damn_.

 _That_ makes it hard to breathe and his heart pump his blood south faster.

His mouth is going dry, so he swallows.

Then, Wonwoo opens his eyes at the inactivity, sighing contentedly at finding the other’s eyes on him, above him.

And his heart flutters at the concentrated expression on Mingyu’s visage.

Dark and focused half-lidded eyes and lips slowly closing around a weak pout drawing out the smoldering feeling his countenance gives off.

That only manages to direct Wonwoo’s attention to his swollen lips and the crease lines on them that make them so distinctive.

And so appealing.

So _tempting_.

Wonwoo’s inhaling falters right away.

And it’s like Mingyu was waiting for him to finally cave in, because the moment Wonwoo does, the corner of Mingyu’s lips barely stretches upwards into a light curve, his trademark lopsided smirk as discreet as ever in place as Mingyu is now smiling down at him like he has the winning hand.

Because two can play at this game.

Wonwoo may well have Mingyu under his spell, but Mingyu has Wonwoo wrapped around his finger, and most importantly now, around _himself_.

And Mingyu has already made up his mind, so he then just goes for it.

Mingyu’s lips brush against Wonwoo’s skin as he starts to kiss him down on his way to his throat to get to one of the most sensitive of his sweet spots.

The way he deliberately drags his lips across Wonwoo’s skin, his tongue slipping out when his mouth hovers over his Adam’s apple and starts mapping the relief of its movement with his tongue up and down before getting _there_.

It’s the area surrounding Wonwoo’s Adam’s apple, where a little mole lies, marking up the spot he needs to work his lips on to get his favourite prize, to steal the sweetest of moans.

His most guarded _treasure._

It’s there where he scrapes his teeth and sucks in that spot, the wet caress of his tongue flicking before he nibbles at the skin there.

And it _begins_.

Wonwoo sighs loudly as he stretches his neck, closing his eyes and throwing his head back, leaving Mingyu all the room he wishes for easily accessible and available and he’s already vibrating under his care the more he feels the ministrations on his neck, the air hitching in his throat whenever Mingyu’s pointy canines scratch at his skin before he lets go of him completely, his breath making the wet patches feel both hot and cool on him.

But Wonwoo has no time to get some leverage before Mingyu and his front teeth latch onto him one more time, the tingling teetering into light pain as he keeps abusing the now tender spot, sucking and licking at it repeatedly.

Wonwoo’s lips wrap around his teeth when his mouth closes and confines his moans, his body wriggling at times as he digs his fingers on Mingyu’s ass again because he needs to hold onto something and he loves his ass a little bit too much.

It’s clear to Mingyu that Wonwoo’s enjoying every second of it.

And he knows it’s the right time to bring it up a notch.

At the same time Mingyu entertains his lips by sucking at his skin, he starts to caress Wonwoo’s sides down before getting under his shirt and up on his skin, and then up to down again.

The trailing of his fingers on Wonwoo’s skin, growing more sensitive with each stroke, causes Wonwoo to shrug in on himself instinctively, lightly trapping Mingyu’s head between his cheek and shoulder when he continues to imprint a hickey into his throat.

And Mingyu smiles into his skin as he drowns in the heavenly melodic sounds he elicits from Wonwoo when his sweet moaning turns into the velvety giggles that snatch his heart every single time at being tickled in such an intimate way, the plan in his head aching to be put in motion so he can hear even _more_.

The next thing Wonwoo realizes is that he didn’t notice Mingyu’s lips at his earlobe, but he does notice the smirk laced into the whispered words that come out of his mouth in a low and playful command. “... _Don’t_ touch yourself...”

And those are the words that _break_ Wonwoo.

“... _Mingyu_ …” Wonwoo’s voice cracks into a moan, his hands coming to hug at Mingyu’s waist.

And Mingyu’s heart squeezes because he swears his name will never sound as genuine as in the way it does coming from Wonwoo’s vocal cords, with honey dripping directly into his eardrums.

Which makes Mingyu keep going down where he left off at Wonwoo’s neck and put his fingers to expertly unbutton his pajama shirt next.

But he does so at such a painstakingly slow pace that it _aches_.

And after getting the first one undone, a light brush of lips caresses Wonwoo’s chest where previously he could only feel soft cotton fabric.

His reaction is automatic.

Wonwoo emits a longer sigh, tipping his head back as his hands rub Mingyu’s back, his neck throbbing under phantom lips tasting his skin.

Mingyu continues down his breastbone, leaving a trail of kisses down to his stomach with each undone button, pressing round pouty lips gently against the delicate outline of his abs.

And Wonwoo’s muscles dip under his hot breath and soft touch.

Because he craves _more_.

He expects _more_.

Much _more_.

Specially when Mingyu’s lips press a wet kiss below his navel, just above the waistband of his underwear.

Wonwoo lets out a long exhale as his eyes close for a second, tipping his head to the side and burying half his face on the pillow as his chest puffs out all the air in his lungs.

 _Specially_ , when Mingyu’s big hands carry the soft tickling down to his thighs, where he grabs around them, his hands full of Wonwoo as he repositions himself between them and the covers pool down around him, his knees digging into the mattress as he sits on his heels trying to get Wonwoo’s unwavering attention.

And he pins Wonwoo under his intense staring, stilling for a moment.

Then they breathe in unison, eyes locked on the other’s.

And Mingyu swiftly takes off his shirt in one smooth motion, shaking his head after to get his hair off his eyes, holding Wonwoo’s stare again.

And Wonwoo’s back arches, taking pleasure in the image of Mingyu’s tall and bigger built frame.

The muscles shifting and stomach going taut for a moment.

The smooth skin he loves to touch so much.

The fluffiest hair to pet, soft strands he loves carding between his fingers.

The even creases of those lips that more often than not make them appear chapped…

...The _pointy canines_ they hide.

And Wonwoo can’t help it when he bites down hard on his lip.

He can’t help anything anymore at this point.

He’s dying for Mingyu to go down on him.

His desire sends the sparks downwards, straining him inside his clothing.

With his own shirt unbuttoned and open, messily hanging at his sides exposing his entire front, Wonwoo snaps and rapidly pushes himself up enough to take it off.

As he gets himself out of the t-shirt, he maintains the unwavering eye contact and comes close to Mingyu’s handsome face as he tips his chin up with round and expectant eyes in hopes for a kiss or at least a quick peck that doesn’t come, all under Mingyu’s heavy stare.

But Wonwoo doesn’t wait for an extra kiss, he just throws the item away, swiftly discarding it on the headboard when resting on his back again.

Because he lays down waiting for something else.

Waiting for Mingyu.

 _Waiting_.

But then again Mingyu does _nothing_.

Because Mingyu is totally entranced.

Which is an achievement to be recognized on his part —or Wonwoo’s— when he doesn’t even remember about the window.

He’s too busy feasting his eyes on Wonwoo’s figure.

The slim shape of his waist.

The movement of his chest when he breathes out how affected he is.

The hard edges of his jaw and cheekbones contrasting so well with the silky plumpness of his lips.

The rosy patches, proof of his raising body temperature, standing out even more with the darkening blemish slowly growing and swallowing the constellations of moles on his skin around it, much like the black hole that is the lust Mingyu is feeling inside his gut at such view.

And Mingyu swallows his want because he can’t decide where he wants to kiss him next.

However, Wonwoo gives him an idea of what he should do.

He draws a path with his index finger on his own chest down to the waistband of his pants, hooking his finger under it and stretching it before slowly letting it go, mindful to use his most enticing tone to persuade Mingyu as he flutters his lids slowly when he blinks. “...Are you gonna take this off for _me_...?” He lets the lightly whispered words reach Mingyu first before he darts his tongue out to lick his lips and curl it under his pointy fang, pressing his thighs against Mingyu’s sides.

Just to be sure he _gets_ it.

And Mingyu just.

Mingyu huffs out a breathy laugh, the one where the corner of his lips curls upward for just a fraction of a second, because _of course_.

 _Of course_ Wonwoo would do the one thing that drives him absolutely nuts.

And if he wasn’t so turned on, he would have rolled his eyes at him.

Instead, Mingyu’s pupils set their target on Wonwoo’s, ever darker and shining with desire.

“...If you ask like _that_ …” He mocks, trying to make his voice sound dispirited but failing miserably when his tone drops an octave at the end. “...I guess I have no other choice.”

“...That’s right,” Wonwoo just has to bite down the satisfied cheeky smile that threatens to split his face in half, rejoicing in how easily he won as Mingyu retreats back enough to maneuver to pull down and slide off both his own pajama pants and underwear. “you have no choice...” But Wonwoo’s words lose the funny air as he supports himself on his elbows and raises his head, watching the full show Mingyu’s hands offer attentively, ridding himself of his clothes and finally freeing his hard dick.

And maybe Wonwoo’s jaw hangs a little bit more open as Mingyu’s cock springs and bounces with his every movement to get to him at last.

Because the image of Mingyu’s nakedness is only stirring him inside even more with the aching need to just reach out and grab him.

To suck him one more time, to guide him into the next step or just sit on him and ride him.

To do something, _anything,_ about this overpowering want.

Though he has no time to perform any of his thoughts when Mingyu does exactly what he’s been asked and settles on his rightful place between Wonwoo’s legs, running his knuckles along Wonwoo’s inner thigh just to tease him that much more, earning himself a soft moan, before he imitates him by hooking his finger under the underwear waistband and the one of his pants, where he left them off, eyeing the outline of Wonwoo’s clothed hardness.

But he stills his hands there, staring at Wonwoo, who’s busy staring at his hands on his waistbands with such expectancy in them that it encourages Mingyu to keep this whole act going.

Again, Wonwoo reacts at not being undressed, his head staying still when he looks up at Mingyu.

And the expression on Wonwoo’s face is very close to an annoyed murderous look that commands him to fucking _undress him now_ , but Mingyu doesn’t cower under its pressure.

Mingyu has to _make sure_ he holds Wonwoo’s eyes before getting rid of his clothes.

And it’s only now that he has his full attention that he quickly and roughly pulls both garments down completely with Wonwoo grunting at the sudden jerk, instantly laying back down against the pillow, propping his hips up and moving accordingly to help himself out of the last pieces of clothing that keep him from being naked.

And Mingyu gets them around his knees when he gets to see that Wonwoo is hard, his dick already able to stand more than half erect.

But he knows that’s not all of it.

Mingyu swallows.

He swallows the primal need to bring Wonwoo to full hardness immediately with his tongue alone.

He breathes in and concentrates in controlling his impulses.

And he removes Wonwoo’s pajama completely.

It fucking feels like an eternity for Wonwoo when Mingyu sends his clothes on their merry way to the floor, discarded along with his.

He’s close to reaching his limit here.

Wonwoo’s trying.

He’s really trying to comply with Mingyu’s request.

But it’s so _hard_.

Every soft touch makes it _so hard_.

 _He_ is _so hard_ already.

Wonwoo brings his hands to his head, dragging his hands down his face as he rubs it in his desperation for Mingyu’s touch. “...You’re drivin’ me _mad_...” His voice comes all muffled when he speaks through the most anguished sigh.

And Mingyu, now that he has gained back some of his composure, crawls over Wonwoo’s body, supporting himself on his left hand over him, their skins barely touching except for where Wonwoo’s inner thighs brush against Mingyu’s, so he can use his other hand to keep Wonwoo’s hands away from hiding his pretty agonizing face before using it for support too.

Because he’s doing all of this so he can witness every single one of his reactions.

Like the way Wonwoo stares at him, eyes shining with demand.

And Mingyu _loves_ it.

It turns him on _so much_.

Because Wonwoo demands, yet he keeps his arms subdued over his head, resting on the pillow where Mingyu wants, exposed for Mingyu’s eyes to admire, still complying with his wish, parted lips breathing both light and heavy with restrain to keep himself from reaching down and jerking himself off under Mingyu to get his desired orgasm.

Mingyu smirks down at him, his self satisfaction levels over the clouds, and exhales a word over Wonwoo’s lips. “...Good.”

And Wonwoo is thrown off by the pure _nerve_ Mingyu exhibits.

And he intended to shut him up with whatever generic clapback his mind could provide with in his current state but Mingyu purses his lips as he comes down to kiss him and he stops himself, ready to get it.

And Mingyu _kisses_ him.

He kisses him on his _chin_.

And Mingyu bites him there, flicking his tongue over his skin.

 _Holy fuck_.

Mingyu keeps _playing_ him.

Wonwoo’s eyes close as he tips his head back, forcing Mingyu to follow suit, and swiftly repeats the motion down, finding Mingyu’s lips and slotting them between his, successfully trapping Mingyu and fucking _kissing_ him to his heart’s content.

And Mingyu has to give that to him, Wonwoo can play him just as much.

In spite of their teasing though, both of them welcome the other’s slotted lips against their own eagerly, tongues already pushing out of parted lips in that familiar pace they fall into from being so in tune with each other.

Because it comes naturally to them.

And this time, Mingyu dares to press his lips around Wonwoo’s tongue with much more pressure.

And he repeats that and closes his teeth, biting down on Wonwoo harder as a groan reverberates in his throat, because it gets difficult to be so in control without an outlet.

And he sucks on the vibrations from Wonwoo’s moist moaning after doing _that_.

And Mingyu’s _done_ measuring the force of his ministrations, causing their teeth to clank messily when he digs his canines on Wonwoo’s bottom lip and, fully knowing the effect it has on Wonwoo, he _tugs_.

And Wonwoo can barely breathe because he feels confined by Mingyu’s arms as they press closer to his ribcage when Mingyu balances his weight above him and it gives him a feel for how trapped he is right now with his own moaning edging into groaning and groaning edging into moaning, thanks to the quick and feral way Mingyu is kissing him.

So Wonwoo just lets him.

Because Wonwoo’s body knows that the signs of a rougher Mingyu are the result of readying himself for the effort that’s going to take him to hold in his own _need_ for release later.

He relaxes his jaw and opens his mouth bigger for Mingyu.

And Mingyu doesn’t waste time, forcefully rubbing his way inside Wonwoo’s mouth with his tongue and moaning at the taste of his saliva, the only flavour his senses want to experience.

And he lets his muscle memory be the guide to explore Wonwoo’s mouth, basking in the sharp almost cutting feel of his fangs as he is completely consumed by the musicality of his voice.

Because Mingyu is the one who gets to _elicit_ these sweet sounds from Wonwoo.

He is the one who gets to _taste_ Wonwoo.

He is the one who gets to _touch_ Wonwoo so intimately.

He is the one who has Wonwoo’s full _trust_.

He gets to _keep_ all of Wonwoo.

Because Mingyu is the one who gets to call Wonwoo as _mine._

And he has an endless appetite for Wonwoo.

So Mingyu keeps swallowing every exhale of Wonwoo’s whenever he sucks on his tongue.

And Wonwoo’s hands come to his biceps first, fingers light as feathers, delighting in the feel of Mingyu’s well defined muscles, gracing the skin enveloping them with a softness in his touch typical of devoted exhibitions of worship before they slide their way to his shoulders, where Wonwoo’s fingers clutch at him hard by their curve downwards. 

Because Wonwoo’s lost in a bubble of want and lust and attraction and he gets lightheaded for a second when his eyes open, his lids fluttering as his eyes roll backwards when he’s met with the image of Mingyu’s lashes, prettily furrowed on his face as he’s sucking on his tongue once again and Wonwoo’s nails dig as deeper on the other’s skin as Mingyu’s tongue is inside his mouth and—

Wonwoo _whimpers_.

And Mingyu rejoices and relishes in the sound of such a high-pitched melody produced by such a soulful timbre.

And he knows that’s enough for now.

Mingyu’s hand comes to Wonwoo’s jaw, thumbing along to stop themselves from making out all night.

He has promised to do _stuff_ , after all.

Mingyu doesn’t even wait for Wonwoo to breathe some air into his lungs when he breaks away from the kiss, opening his eyes to appreciate the mess that’s become of Wonwoo, glistening and darkened lips paired with reddened cheeks. “...Should I kiss you _elsewhere_ …?” His rough voice urges Wonwoo’s lids to open and he can’t catch a break.

Wonwoo has to process the question before he nods twice in his disorientation.

His left hand descends down Mingyu’s arm to his wrists to guide the other’s hand to his side, leading the trail of Mingyu’s caress on his stomach before placing it on his navel first, then pushing it further to his lower navel, where he wants Mingyu to touch and keep caressing him.

And for once tonight, it seems that Mingyu is going to actually do it.

 _However_.

Not without imprinting a soft kiss on the juncture of Wonwoo’s neck and jaw first, ready to get back on track.

Wonwoo lets out a disrupted sigh when he’s still trying to level his breathing at the tender touch of Mingyu’s lips.

Which is proving to be useless with what’s to come.

Because he watches as Mingyu kicks back the covers and accommodates himself lower in the bed and between Wonwoo’s thighs, circling his right arm under and around his left thigh meanwhile he uses his left hand to grab at Wonwoo’s right knee, flexed, and he strokes his way down his skin, down to the line where his thigh and groin meet.

And Mingyu avoids going anywhere near his dick, timing every touch with wet licks to his navel.

And Wonwoo feels his cock standing progressively more erect with every touch.

Mingyu doesn’t stop there, he keeps licking down his groin, close to his cock but not close enough.

And Wonwoo expels all the oxygen out of his lungs trying to suppress a jerk of his hips, also stopped by the extra help of Mingyu’s hand as it keeps pressuring his inner thigh down to the mattress.

Wonwoo notices that Mingyu keeps exposing and spreading him but so far he’s making a conscious effort to avoid actually _touching_ him.

And he belatedly realizes that Mingyu’s back on his bullshit plan to make him come untouched.

Because Mingyu loves, _adores_ , making him _wait_ for the pleasure.

He works Wonwoo up only to stop right when he brings Wonwoo to the edge and he seems to find his reactions and behaviour fascinating.

Little did Mingyu know the first time he tried, though, that Wonwoo knows no patience when it comes to chasing after his orgasms.

Which made and still makes their interests clash about this.

And the downing realization has Wonwoo throwing his head back when once again Mingyu is rubbing tickles into his inner thigh to start massaging and kneading on the edge of his groin, feeling that constant state of anticipation that never ends tensing up his dick.

Mingyu strokes his fingers with varying pressure and strength getting closer around his base but never close enough to touch him and Wonwoo _can’t stress enough_ that it’s driving him absolutely _mad_ when a moan is ripped from him.

And Mingyu rewards him with a wet kiss as he scrapes his teeth across the tensed skin of his lower abdomen.

Which doesn’t _fucking_ help him _at all_.

Wonwoo feels like he’s reaching that point where he’s actually going to snap and take the _matter_ to his own hands, with the way Mingyu keeps fucking _with_ him instead of just _fucking him_.

And Wonwoo feels like most of the times when Mingyu’s asked him to avoid touching himself.

Every time he’s tried not to, up until this moment, he’s failed, because he needs the _direct_ stimulation.

Otherwise he gets frustrated and it hinders his release.

Maybe the problem is that Wonwoo just can’t do it.

However, Mingyu sure as fuck _enjoys_ trying from time to time.

And now he’s palming around Wonwoo’s base again, barely brushing his balls when he brings his lips down and bites on his thigh.

And maybe that one is payback from earlier.

But _fuck_ if it doesn’t make Wonwoo roll his hips.

He feels too warm, too hot, too tingly.

Wonwoo’s breathing needs of even deeper breaths.

And he’s getting so fucking _desperate_ now that he puts his arms under the pillow just to avoid grabbing Mingyu by his hair and ripping it all off because he _can’t handle this shit_ anymore. “... _Fuck_ …” His gutural deep voice moans as his hips buckle forward in search of some _much needed_ friction.

Once again, stopped by Mingyu’s foresightedness and strategic position.

He can’t take this any longer, he needs Mingyu to _take_ him, to _touch_ him, to _fuck_ him.

And he keeps moving his hands under the pillow, trying to busy himself when he collides with something and he _remembers_.

The bottle of lube.

He kept it there earlier tonight alongside the condoms they didn’t use earlier.

He’s so _immersed_ in lust that he forgot about it.

He’s so _incredibly immersed_ in lust that he would _beg_ Mingyu to fuck him raw.

With barely working fingers, he gets a hold of the bottle and one of the condoms in a haste and the lube almost, _almost_ , slips away from his fingers and rolls off the bed.

And he’s about to pass them to down to Mingyu when a moan replaces the sentence rolling off his tongue as Wonwoo’s about to tell him to lube himself up already.

From Wonwoo escapes the longest and most vocal moan he’s let out all night when Mingyu’s thumbs massage the area under his balls, pressing harder down the closer they get to his hole before they retreat further again, lightening the pressure on Wonwoo’s skin and muscles.

All the blood circulating inside him travels south immediately and his dick _throbs_ and he _needs_ Mingyu _inside_ him right this moment or else _he’s gonna lose it._

“...Mingyu—” Air hitches in Wonwoo’s throat. “ _Please_ …”

It makes Mingyu raise up from his place, first his elbows then his palms besides Wonwoo’s hips and knees digging in the mattress as he lifts his head up, serious semblance with a breezy parting of black strands of hair on his forehead.

And Mingyu _smiles._

And Wonwoo catches the full view of that ample smile with the softly curved edges of his cheeks Mingyu does when he finally gets what he wants.

And it’s that smile that he could attach all the adjectives in the world and it wouldn’t be enough to put a name to it because it’s cheeky as much as it’s lovely, a sweet mix of charming and youthful tinges, full of confidence in what he does and what he’s doing but also gracing his expression with a glint of innocent surprise sparkling in his playful eyes.

And it embodies so much of who Mingyu is.

It’s just like him, so Mingyu-like.

It’s just so Mingyu.

 _Fuck_ —

It’s _Mingyu._

The reason Wonwoo’s going crazy.

 _Crazy_ in love with him.

Because Wonwoo only wants this as much as he does because _it’s Mingyu._

Because it’s Mingyu, with childish smirks and teasing attitude pushing his buttons knowing too well where to find them and where to draw the lines.

Because under Mingyu’s care, Wonwoo’s beating heart is only a marionette.

And Mingyu’s pearly-white pointy canines and the curve of his lips, that blindly charming smile, the master puppeteer handling the delicate threads of his heart strings.

Because Wonwoo is sickeningly, disgustingly and irredeemably in love with Mingyu.

And Wonwoo can’t think straight anymore, hasn’t been able to think straight ever since he met Mingyu.

And Wonwoo doesn’t care anymore about anything else.

Wonwoo only cares about Mingyu.

It’s a whirlpool of his emotional attachment and thirst for him and him only and Wonwoo wants to, he needs to and he’s willing to _drown_ in his lustful want if it gives Mingyu what _Mingyu_ wants.

The pounding hasn’t even started yet Wonwoo already feels lightheaded.

And he always wants Mingyu to look at him but right now it feels like Wonwoo can’t handle it when he won’t stop staring at him as Mingyu’s smile eases itself back into a straight line that accentuate his lips.

The feeling of it all has Wonwoo resting his head on the pillow, tilted to the side as he can’t take his hooded eyes off Mingyu.

And Wonwoo has Mingyu’s unwavering attention when his brain filter shuts down and moans his name in a whisper. “ _...Mingyu..._ ”

The sound of his name again.

The softness, the silky vibe, the sweetly concealed demand of neediness.

It fills Mingyu’s head with an echoing effect that bounces on his heart.

It’s Mingyu’s heart singing a never-ending ode of _I can't let go of the sounds of your voice._

And so Mingyu grabs Wonwoo’s hand as it motionlessly clings to the bottle of lube and the condom, prying it open as he comes down to kiss him around his belly button.

“...C’mon, Mingyu…” He moans out, the calm before the storm setting on his tone as his thighs hug around Mingyu’s sitting form in a loose hold, at his waist, watching Mingyu rip the packaging open.

And Mingyu feels how fucking painfully hard he is when he moans loud from the rolling of the condom from his tip to his base.

And fuck, he didn’t notice how he’s been _ready_ ready until now.

Because Mingyu is every bit as equally as hard as Wonwoo, if not more.

It’s a pity that Mingyu has to undo Wonwoo’s hold on his waist, but it’s not the moment for that yet.

Mingyu’s hands grab at slim thighs by the back of Wonwoo’s knees and spreads his legs as far open as Wonwoo can manage, with his knee-sides touching the sheets, then Wonwoo’s hands replace Mingyu’s as he bounds himself for Mingyu, who props Wonwoo’s ass and lower back enough to fit Mingyu and his position.

Wonwoo writhes when Mingyu undoes his legs, his back arching slightly at the full-frontal of his body, _delights_ Mingyu with, starting from his splayed long strands of hair and yearning eyes to his satiny lips, his flushed neck, his hollow collarbones, his moving chest, his fine abs, his slim thighs, his erect cock, his aching balls and his tight hole.

With brittle shame extinguished long ago.

While vulnerability remains intact still.

And it’s an image that makes the nerves commanding Mingyu’s dick quiver, it works better than his own hand pleasuring himself.

And Mingyu can’t fucking wait either _anymore._

So Mingyu uncaps and squirts the lube on his hand and spreads some on himself before he does the same on Wonwoo’s hole and it has Wonwoo hissing at the cold temperature at such an intimate part.

Mingyu’s hand grabs Wonwoo by the juncture of his hip and thigh, his thumb on his v line, as his other one grabs at his dick, readying himself.

And it prompts Wonwoo to lift his head from the pillow.

Because he _can’t_ miss it.

Mingyu is about to fuck him.

And—

Wonwoo swallows the impatience down.

 _Finally_.

Wonwoo keeps on staring at Mingyu’s hand wrapped around his dick, ready to give it to him.

The moment he’s been waiting for.

This moment he has a _condemning craving_ for.

And Mingyu makes eye contact with him as he aligns and centres his head against Wonwoo’s lubed hole, touching him _there,_ which has Wonwoo feeling like his inside are burning up, ignited by lust— and he can’t see the moment when Mingyu pushes inside of him

He only needs _one thing_.

God—

Only one _push._

It’s all Wonwoo _needs._

Mingyu readies himself, getting his bottom lip stuck between his lips and chewing on it because he _knows_ the second he _moves_ he’ll need to measure his thrusting down to every fraction of an inch.

And Wonwoo watches Mingyu eyeing him, waiting.

And Wonwoo can’t help but inhale a deep breath as he mimics Mingyu, biting down on his bottom lip too, nodding repeatedly as he urges Mingyu to _do it._

And Mingyu _pushes_ inside him.

And Wonwoo’s _not_ done breathing yet when the air reverses and he exhales with a gasp that cuts off in his throat, every single muscle in his neck tensing and stopping him from making any kind of movement, feeling the stretch of Mingyu’s head pushing inside of him.

Wonwoo’s entire body feels like it’s been put on hold with the effort of staying relaxed as it lays swallowing Mingyu’s head, hit with a continuous ripple of goosebumps.

Every hair on his body stands on its ends.

The surface of his skin becomes bumpy.

His nipples grow in hardness.

His fingers attach at Mingyu’s forearm and claw him hard while his other hand flies to fist at his own fringe, baring his forehead.

All happens at once with the feeling of Mingyu penetrating him through his walls in the most excruciatingly slow pace as his cock pushes inside of him in a thrust that never ends.

And Mingyu openly moans at the sweet welcoming pressure Wonwoo’s body exerts all around him as he keeps pushing.

And Mingyu can’t help it when he inclines his head back, his lust glazed eyes fixating on the image of Wonwoo as he drops his head back on the pillow, from his closed-lids and open-mouthed moaning to the way the dips around his collarbones hollow as his chest deflates.

It makes Mingyu’s self-satisfaction shape his glistening parted lips into a subtle smirk.

And the further Mingyu advances inside of Wonwoo, the more Wonwoo’s airways have trouble exhaling, halfway in already.

And Wonwoo has no time to adjust around Mingyu.

Because Mingyu _doesn’t stop_ pushing in for even a second.

And Mingyu’s other hand ditches his previous task to attach at Wonwoo’s solitary hip too, holding Wonwoo in his place, _pushing in._

And Wonwoo still has no time to adjust around Mingyu’s cock when he’s being stretched further open inside and—

Mingyu’s balls brush against him.

But Mingyu _does not stop_ there.

Because Mingyu pulls Wonwoo’s body against himself by his hips as he pushes inside too and Wonwoo feels—

Wonwoo _moans_ out loud.

So _full_ of Mingyu.

It almost _feels_ like it’s _too much_.

But it’s _not_.

Because it _feels_ —

 _So_ —

 _Fucking_ —

 _Good_ —

God—

_It feels so fucking good._

_So good_ Wonwoo would trade his soul to feel that _again._

“ _God_ —Do it—again _._ ” Wonwoo gasps his wish, his _need_. “Pull _out_ —do it _again_.”

And no further questions, Mingyu pulls out, a grunted moan scrunching his face as he concentrates.

And he slides out so fast that Wonwoo is startled by how much he already _misses_ feeling Mingyu so _deep_.

“Oh— _god_ — _again._ ” Wonwoo’s voice wobbles as he pleads.

So Mingyu guides himself back to Wonwoo in no time to repeat it all over again and he’s _pushing_ inside of him.

As Wonwoo asked.

And Wonwoo gasps at that _painstakingly slow_ thrusting motion that’s only getting started from the beginning with Mingyu pushing forward through Wonwoo’s untensed resistance, drawing it out as much as he’s able to, advancing _so little by so little_ and Wonwoo—

 _Holy fuck_ —

Wonwoo chokes on a strangled moan and an itch to his eyes when Mingyu fully slots himself inside of him.

And this time Mingyu huffs out from such an agonizing effort because of the growing need to say _fuck it_ and _fuck Wonwoo senseless._

 _But_ he won’t do that…

_...Just yet._

Mingyu wants to take his sweet time with Wonwoo first.

And with Wonwoo gasping so beautifully like that, with rosiness all over the blushing skin at his cheeks and neck, saliva-glistened lips and furrowed brows exteriorizing all the sensations he’s making Wonwoo experience by their physical connection…

Mingyu doesn’t need that great of a pep talk to restrain himself because the _view_ alone shackles him into following his original plan to take it slow. 

And Mingyu towers over Wonwoo’s laying body as he gets into a nice position above Wonwoo, one that allows them to face each other and Mingyu’s thighs to hold Wonwoo’s in place when he moves, supporting himself on his arms before he places a kiss to Wonwoo’s collarbone. 

“ _Mingg—_ ” Wonwoo’s voice breaks as he rolls his hips once. “Don’t wait—just— _move_ now.” Wonwoo slurs his demands with a raspy edge of desperation.

Wonwoo _doesn’t_ want to wait.

Wonwoo _can’t_ wait.

Wonwoo _longs_ for the constantly shifting sensations inside of him.

Wonwoo _needs_ Mingyu to _move._

And Mingyu begins to pull out, slowly.

Before he starts to thrust back in, _slowlier._

And Mingyu’s engulfed by the tight heat of Wonwoo’s body when he feels Wonwoo’s hands come to grab at his bicep and shoulder as he takes it so well.

And Wonwoo feels a grunt deep in his throat the _deeper_ Mingyu lodges himself in him, basking in the mild burning of not being fully adjusted to the stretch of Mingyu’s length yet.

And _—_

Oh god—

The stretching feeling goes straight to his dick.

Wonwoo wants that pressure around his dick too.

But Wonwoo wants to be hit deeper inside even more than he wants that glorious pump for his neglected cock.

He wants Mingyu’s dick hitting him where it pleasures the most.

And his hands reach for the small of Mingyu’s back, pushing him into himself even _more—_

And fuck it—

Wonwoo clenches around Mingyu’s dick, ripping a high pitched moan from Mingyu as he buries his face in Wonwoo’s neck, open-mouthed touch of his lips to Wonwoo’s sensitive skin.

And Wonwoo rolls his hips because he fucking _needs_ that for himself.

His body is looking for that moment when Mingyu rubs right at the centre of his most pleasurable spot.

And Mingyu knows what Wonwoo’s doing but Mingyu’s pulling out already.

And before he slips out he catches Wonwoo’s round eyes, gazing up at Mingyu in a high, and staring into Wonwoo’s pupils, Mingyu hisses as he rams into Wonwoo snapping his hips hard inside of him and ripping a whimpering cry of unadulterated pleasure.

And before Wonwoo knows it, Mingyu’s slipping out again just to thrust in the slowest teasing rhythm he can pull off once more.

And Wonwoo moans quietly as Mingyu’s heavily focused eyes peer at his, stroking Mingyu’s back.

And Mingyu licks at Wonwoo’s lips as he pushes in deeper.

And Wonwoo licks at the tip of Mingyu’s tongue as he breathes him in.

And Wonwoo clenches as he feels Mingyu pull out again, dragging it out and squeezing his hole around Mingyu’s slipping cock.

And Wonwoo sighs as he has Mingyu moaning like his life depends on it.

Because _everything_ around Mingyu feels so fucking _tight_ and Wonwoo’s hot walls send the pressuring warmth tingling from his cock to his balls and back from his balls to his cock and it makes it so damn hard to _keep up._

Even _harder_ when Wonwoo latches onto his lips swallowing his every sound.

And Mingyu _kisses_ Wonwoo back as slow as he thrusts into him again with Wonwoo’s flesh putting up a bit of resistance as he clenches again.

And Mingyu’s reverberations spill his moans into the kiss because—

_Fuck—_

That feels _glorious_ as heaven.

That feels _scorching_ as hell.

That feels like being _prisoner_ to the sweetest most enchanting confinement.

Like Mingyu’s tongue becoming ransom to Wonwoo’s inside his own mouth, held captive in his own territory as Wonwoo caresses him.

And Mingyu angles his next thrust where he knows it’s gonna hit Wonwoo right at the bull’s eye of his pleasure.

And he hums in delight as he _sinks_ hard into Wonwoo and—

Mingyu swallows Wonwoo’s hitched gasp as Wonwoo closes his eyes and throws his head back.

And Mingyu takes his chance to lick and bite down Wonwoo’s lips as he rolls his hips and moves and rubs against his prostate.

And Wonwoo is left trying to catch his breath as he fails to moan out Mingyu’s name with a broken groan.

And Mingyu kisses him down, brings bites and wet sloppiness to Wonwoo’s jaw, kissing and sucking and nibbling at his skin as he fucks into him slowly and pleasures him with sporadic hard thrusts.

But all this slow thrusting is taking a greater toll on Mingyu.

Because he’s panting and moaning as he feels Wonwoo’s muscles pressuring and clenching around his dick too and the friction is affecting him highly and all of it is bringing him so damn close but he knows Wonwoo’s not there _yet._

And he knows Wonwoo will fucking hate him for it but he must do it.

So Mingyu makes Wonwoo squirm by the hard thrust he’s just taken to his prostate one last time before _pulls out_ completely.

And Wonwoo—

“ _God—_ ” Wonwoo fucking whimpers at the sudden emptiness and throws Mingyu the _dirtiest_ look ever —dirty as in _murderous._ “‘re you— _fuckin’—kiddin—_ ”

“Ssshhhh—sh—sh—shhh.” But Wonwoo can’t say much because Mingyu's hand flies fast to his mouth as he presses his thumb down Wonwoo's lips, hushing him. “I’mma give ya _what you want._ ”

“I _want_ your _dick—_ ” Wonwoo’s voice carries all the restrain as he jerks his hips up in search for friction against Mingyu because now that he’s been left empty his dick feels harder than ever and he can’t take getting nothing, not even for a second. “Mingyu I’m _begging_ you— _fuck me—_ ” He can’t help but plead as he grabs at Mingyu’s hips and tries to guide them back to himself.

But Mingyu won’t let him get away with grinding and shuts him up, kissing him hard before he licks his way down his long neck as he reaches for the bottle of lube and squirts some more on his fingers while he scrapes his teeth against Wonwoo’s torso and follows it with a wet lick down trailing to his hard leaking cock and—

Wonwoo’s _whimpering_ out of anticipation—

Wonwoo lifts his head from the pillow and looks down at Mingyu between his legs with that same want visible in his eyes as he darts his tongue out and wets and bites down on his lip when Mingyu looks up at him through half lidded eyes, and as he expects Mingyu to get his lips anywhere near his cock any second now _—_

Without even touching Wonwoo’s shaft, Mingyu hovers his mouth wide open over the tip of Wonwoo’s dick and he lets a warm _exhalation_ envelop Wonwoo’s head instead of dropping his tongue on Wonwoo’s length.

“ _Y_ _ou—_ fuckin’ _—demon_.” Wonwoo _whines_ out in a broken whimper as his hands go to tangle in Mingyu’s hair as his anticipation is crushed into a million pieces.

“Shhhhh _—_ it’ll feel great later,” Mingyu assures him as he spreads the lube on his fingers fast. “Gonna make you feel so _great._ ” He spills his rushed words as he gets to Wonwoo’s lips to bite on his lips and kiss them, gathering his focus around holding his orgasm back.

And once he has Wonwoo responding to the kiss, he touches his lubed fingers against Wonwoo and thrusts his index and middle one inside him, rocking his fingers in and out of Wonwoo quickly gaining speed for a while.

But it’s not enough for Wonwoo.

 _Because_ it keeps building up very nice sensations but at the same time it’s not enough because he yearns to feel that fullness again.

And so he keeps pushing himself into Mingyu’s hand.

 _Until_ Mingyu is reaching deeper and deeper before his fingers slip out, going back in and feeling him up before he’s got his prostate located and _—_

 _Wonwoo can’t kiss Mingyu._  

Because Mingyu’s fingers rub teasing circles there _non-stop_ and Wonwoo can’t do anything other than _gasp—_

And _moan—_

And _pant—_

And fucking _whine_ at the merciless pressure of Mingyu’s fingers against his prostate that _won’t_ stop pressing and rubbing.

Mingyu won’t let him breathe.

And Mingyu rests his sweaty forehead on Wonwoo’s and everytime he tries and opens his eyes Wonwoo is met with the dark concentrated expression on Mingyu’s face that has him biting on his tongue.

And it’s so _suffocating._

But it’s so _satisfying._

So _pleasurable._

And at some point it’s also becomes too much because that’s _Mingyu_ and the face he makes as he keeps on pressing hard and pressing lighter and just touching _continuously_ and—

“ _Ming—gyu—_ ” Mingyu closes his lips around Wonwoo’s as he cries out his name with his swelling prostate building up his orgasm. “Am close _—I’m close.”_

And Wonwoo can feel his rapidly increased body temperature is a direct consequence of Mingyu’s continued absence of ministrations on his dick and his restless ones on his prostate, which only magnifies his patience dissipating into incessant and restless squirming of his hips up because now he needs to get more and more so he can finally come—

A hard sound of a branch hitting the window sounds above the sounds they make in their loving has Mingyu snapping his head to its direction, faltering the pace of his fingers for an instant.

“No—no—no—no—no—” Wonwoo _wails_ as he desperately grabs his face with both hands and forces Mingyu to face him. “ _S_ _tay with me_ —Mingyu—I swear to— _god_ —if you stop now—I’m—”

And it’s the way Wonwoo looks absolutely _desperate_ at him with begging and pleading eyes along with that wailed chanting that fucks Mingyu up inside.

It fucks up his heart.

Wonwoo looks so pretty when he begs for release.

Wonwoo looks like his every fantasy come true when he’s needy.

Wonwoo looks better than any dream he might have had.

Because he’s real and he’s warm and he’s cold, he’s loud and he’s quiet, he’s soft but also rough, he’s strong yet delicate and he’s _addictive_ as fuck.

Ever since Mingyu tried with Wonwoo, he could only come back for more.

Which is exactly what Wonwoo is begging for right now.

And upon Wonwoo’s desperation for them to finish what they started, Mingyu is absolutely determined to ignore _everything_ that isn’t Wonwoo.

That includes that annoying fucking window, this annoying as fuck date on the calendar and every fucking fairytale and ghost story he has ever come to know because any of that doesn’t fucking matter at all, it’s Wonwoo the one that matters.

Wonwoo is the only one that matters.

So Mingyu pulls his fingers out and quickly inserts himself back in Wonwoo’s ass, his torso over Wonwoo’s as he slams into him stealing Wonwoo’s breath again with the hard thrust of his hips and an annoying creak of the mattress base.

And Wonwoo brings Mingyu’s face down to peck him, to lick his lips and to kiss him hard because right now he wants and he _needs_ Mingyu to only think of him.

And Mingyu buckles his hips forward and bites Wonwoo’s lips too, because Mingyu only wants to think of Wonwoo.

And Mingyu’s pounding harder and grabbing at Wonwoo’s asscheeks as he spreads them for better access, because Mingyu wants to give Wonwoo what he craves for.

And Mingyu matches his rhythm with the way he sways Wonwoo’s ass to rock against his thrusting, because that gets Wonwoo to whimper and scratch at his shoulders and sigh out dry cries of Mingyu’s name and gets Mingyu to whisper Wonwoo’s name.

And they lock eyes as they touch their foreheads and noses with Mingyu’s straining muscles getting really worked up repeating such frantic pace—

Thrusting so fast—

Rocking so noisily—

Ramming so desperately—

The need of release—

Panting hard—

Leaking—

Their sensitivity and the pressure at their balls and cocks reaching new peaks—

Then Mingyu hits Wonwoo where he loves it most again—

Wonwoo’s hands tangle back in Mingyu’s hair and Wonwoo pulls at his strands as he scrunches up his nose and frowns, his neck and his every muscles tensing under the pressure he feels coiling at his base, and Mingyu bites down hard on his lip before he gathers the last of his strength to focus on the last thrusts to make sure they hit there over and _over again—_

 _Blinding_ —

_White—_

_Hot—_

_Tingling—_

_Warmth—_

Both feel the rush of adrenaline running and expanding on their blood like wildfire as Mingyu reaches his climax with a long whimpered moan and Wonwoo scrunches up his face as he moans his orgasm with Mingyu pulling out and finally _—finally—_ pumping both of them to ride out their orgasms as he still hovers over him, resting his head on Wonwoo’s shoulders.

And Mingyu pants heavily and loudly with such an emotional and physical high.

But he’s not done pumping Wonwoo so he lifts his head again before he misses out on any more of Wonwoo’s delight.

Wonwoo’s heightened sensitivity feels overwhelming with Mingyu’s strong hold on his shaft and his thumb stroking every bead of come from his slit, roughly milking him for his life.

And a soundless whimper with the last of it all directs Mingyu’s attention to Wonwoo’s mouth rounding on his irregular breaths as they escape him through glistening and swollen parted lips, fanning over Mingyu.

And Mingyu holds his breath.

Because Wonwoo’s beautiful face takes up all his thoughts, it’s all he can concentrate in his blissful state.

Because Mingyu’s pupils are dilated as they fall on those darkened lips he’s been abusing with his teeth just a instant before, basking in the lustful but ethereally dainty image of Wonwoo because his hair is disheveledly pretty in its disorder, contrasting beautifully with its dark colour on his sweaty but delicate skin where some mated strands have started to stick to it.

And as Wonwoo’s lids fall halfway close, his hand descending down from Mingyu’s hair to cup his cheeks with his fingertips feeling kind of cold where they touch the warm patches of Mingyu’s golden rose skin before gliding his thumb across Mingyu’s bottom lip like a feather’s touch, Mingyu makes eye contact with Wonwoo, holding his expression as serious as he can, free falling into his dark irises.

Because if Mingyu is serious about _anything_ in his life, it’s _his feelings for Wonwoo._

And Wonwoo unblinkingly gazes right back into his.

And Mingyu’s eyes are swallowing Wonwoo.

But Wonwoo’s don’t question Mingyu’s.

Even though Wonwoo doesn’t know it’s the starry sea of his glassy eyes scintillating as they catch the reflection of light that releases Mingyu’s breath on his lips. “... _I_ _love you..._ ”

Wonwoo’s heart stops—

Before it hammers even harder than it did on his climax.

And Wonwoo nods repeatedly, his head making quick and short snapping movements, letting his infatuation take over him again as he comes up to meet Mingyu, as he breathes his lips in and captures them between his with slowly closing lids and the hand on his face making its way back to card Mingyu’s hair.

And Mingyu’s eyes close as they’re a mirror of Wonwoo’s, feeling a light but confident pressure that purses around his lips.

And Mingyu knows that’s Wonwoo saying _I love you_ back, the warmth spreading around inside his chest with his rapidly beating heart at its core.

Mingyu can’t help the stretch of his lips as they break into the happiest of smiles, making it difficult for the kiss to go on any longer.

So Mingyu breaks away from Wonwoo’s lips and watches as Wonwoo rests his head on the pillow again, opening his eyes and cracking into a sated and wide toothy smile himself as Mingyu’s gleeful expression welcomes him with his canines standing out the most.

And Mingyu lets his weight fall on Wonwoo’s body unceremoniously, a laughing grunt coming from Wonwoo before he’s pushed to roll off to the side.

Mingyu lays on his shoulder, with a hand still around Wonwoo’s ribs and his legs tangled with Wonwoo’s, refusing to let go as he has to look slightly up to stare at him.

Wonwoo hasn’t looked away from Mingyu and plans to keep it that way, rolling on to lay on his shoulder too as he still has his left arm loosely around Mingyu’s shoulders before he snakes it around his waist.

And…

...As the blissfulness lingers in their bloodstream, tickling running through every cell of their bodies…

They both lay, breathing hard with contented smiles seared into their expressions.

Just looking at each other.

Just breathing.

Just laying.

For a while, the only movement is done by their chests.

In sync.

And then Mingyu looks for Wonwoo’s discarded pajama shirt on the headboard.

“Hey!” Wonwoo exclaims around a smile as he watches Mingyu grabbing it. “That’s mine.”

Mingyu uses it to clean first all the remnants of lube and Wonwoo’s come from his hands and then Wonwoo’s stomach, still dirty with some of it too. “Any objections will go through my lawyer, thanks.” He concludes before sending it flying to the floor accompanied by Wonwoo’s laugh before he rights himself, sitting, to discard the condom he’s still wearing and dispose of it.

Wonwoo’s hand reaches for Mingyu’s stomach, lightly gracing his skin as he lays gazing at Mingyu’s profile.

And he changes his position to rest on his back, opening his arms in an invitation to cuddle.

And once Mingyu notices, he can’t help but grin like the fool in love he is, softly giggling as he drags the bed covers over their bodies as he settles half of his body on Wonwoo’s chest and shoulder with Wonwoo’s arm holding him and caressing his back.

And Mingyu slips his fingers through Wonwoo’s hair over his forehead, combing the strands and brushing them as they look into each other’s eyes.

The more they stare, the less Wonwoo can suppress a foolish smile, and as Mingyu’s pouty smile appears, he even breaks out in laughter.

“I can’t believe you.” Wonwoo admits between soft laughs.

“Me?” Mingyu asks with a lovely shine in his half moon eyes, genuinely curious. “Why?”

And Mingyu’s voice drips around the small enclosure of his smiling pursed lips.

His sincere innocence beaming overwhelmingly bright.

“Because…” Wonwoo starts with a light contented tone as he looks away at the ceiling with a turn of his head before he sighs a laugh and tilts his head back to look at Mingyu, an intense warmth tickling his cheeks.

And there is just _so much_ he could say right now.

He could talk about how silly all of this entire Halloween situation seems from an outside point of view.

He could go on about how much he enjoys that the line between having sex and making love blurs when it comes to them.

He could speak about the depth of his feelings until the sun appears on the horizon and rises high in the sky.

He could reaffirm for the nth time how he’d always be by and on Mingyu’s side.

He could secure Mingyu’s hand in marriage right now too.

He could even divert the topic back to that stupid window or the old lady sleeping in the ground floor or the cutest little cat or the party they had to miss.

Wonwoo could say _anything_ right now.

But.

He gazes down at Mingyu and he finds that serenity he’s always longed for radiating from his soft semblance…

...And Wonwoo just lets his sentence hang in the little space between them.

And Wonwoo gets lower on the mattress so he’s laying at eye level with Mingyu.

And he hugs around Mingyu’s back to bring him closer to himself.

And his hand touches Mingyu’s jaw before he caresses his cheek.

And he tilts his head as his fingertips trace the outline of Mingyu’s eyebrows.

And with their hooded eyes closing as they get near each other…

...With Mingyu’s loving smile awaiting for him...

...Wonwoo imprints his happiness in Mingyu with a smiling kiss to his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **notes for readers:**  
>   
>  reading this highkey feels like homer simpson eating that mountain of sugar 
> 
> first things first!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!! FOR!!!! READING!!!!!
> 
> i really wanna thank everyone who has read, kudoed, bookmarked and/or commented/talked to me about this fic, here or in twitter/cc, it feels really nice to know that i’m not talking to the void, to be honest. i was under the impression that people weren’t even reading this one (highkey feels like ppl click on it but leave right after) and i know commenting or kudoing or bookmarking on smut fics usually makes people shy, so i appreciate receiving love in this fic all the more.
> 
> i understand because i have felt that same shyness multiplied by a billion about posting it.  
> it has taken me three whole weeks of anxiousness to choose between deleting and posting. one of the reasons because this is the first time i write smut, which i’m very self-conscious about… and i’m still feeling weird...……..so thank you for the lovely things you all told me for the first chapter!!!! i just hope you liked this second one as much!!!! 
> 
> let me just say….i invite every single one of you to get over shyness with me and tell me if you read or liked it!!! i love hearing from readers!!! my heart will appreciate it a lot because i care about what each of you thinks of this fic!!!!! hopefully see you @ comments section!!! i will answer!! 
> 
> usually, i would insert my comments policy here but that’s what the feelings dump below is for, so please read that (if you want).
> 
> also special thanks to myuselesswords like always ♡♡♡♡; cheong, i seriously can’t thank you enough i love you a whole lot thank you for everything for every word you said to me i will carry them forever in my heart; the lovely cia, thank you for being so great ♡♡♡♡♡ you helped me out a lot with everything you had to say and your live reactions and everything oh my god thank you a million times i love you honey i appreciate you so much thanks for the confidence you give me!!!!!!!; and also one more person that i could hear what they thought about it before posting and one more who has eased my mind about posting this. i still have to ask them if i can thank them with their names aaah
> 
> oh, by the way, all the titles in this fic are from songs, if you're curious you can always ask me about them. they're five in total, but bet you can already guess one of them c:
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/darkwlightb) or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/darkwlightb) if you wanna chat!! 
> 
> also i post meanie [here (chaptered fics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwlightb/pseuds/darkwhites) and [here (one shots)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwlightb/pseuds/lightblacks). 
> 
> i hope you have a good morning/day/afternoon/night/dawn!!! ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
> smooches4all
> 
> ps: i was testing out the smut before i fuck up on [my main fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871599/chapters/39619342), depeding on the reaction for this one, i’ll choose if i do or do not write it on that one. i’m sorry that it’s so repetitive and long :c
> 
>  
> 
> **Edit 16/04/2019:**
> 
> I am absolutely impressed and delighted by everyone’s reactions to this fic, there are not enough words to describe how much I love that you enjoyed it, that’s the thing I care about the most, so if you enjoyed it, thank you for reading and giving this fic a chance!! You’re always welcome in my inboxes too ♡♡♡♡♡
> 
> Also, I come back to these notes to dedicate this fic to someone!!! And that someone is Julie!! Because I love her so much!!!!!! I met her through this fic, she read it and liked it so much she mentioned me on twt and starting from there… She has become a new friend to me!!!!!!! And I couldn’t be happier about this new meeting because she’s been… So good, so supportive, so incredibly nice and understanding and meaningful and has helped me so much more than she can ever imagine with her every comment and our conversations and I don’t even deserve!!! Her appreciation for my fics it’s just!! I don’t have words!!!!! All this praise and how lovely she is, is the greatest gift to me. And she still goes out of her way to shower me with even more gifts in her own way!!!! Which really, makes me incredulous that there is someone out there in the world willing to do all of it for me. So this is my way to say thank you once again. And until the day I can actually thank you face to face, I will use this chance to thank the universe for letting us meet like this. I will always be thankful to immeasurable lengths for you and everything you do and say, so I will try to thank you properly through writing. Thank you for your friendship, I will treasure it forever ♡

**Author's Note:**

>  **supposedly notes for myself, but really just crying about my feelings to everyone, how uncool:**  
>   
>   
>  thanks for finishing it, never thought that a scene that wasn’t meant to be shared with a stupid as fuck plot built around a dick pun to get rid of writer’s block would lead to 24k but here we are.
> 
> gonna miss opening the doc file for this fic, i had it open every day, literally every day since october. never knew i could get this attached to the on-going state of a work…
> 
> right now… i care a fuckton about this fic. i don’t care that it’s mainly a smut fic i just care about it so much. writing this has been such an important aspect of my daily life for half a year already, the highlight of the day, to go over these words that i never thought i could write. 
> 
> i didn’t want to post it because i feel very shy about it. i know only very few people read this fic and maybe even less read the notes, but i’m only posting for those who are waiting on the second chapter.
> 
> but i’m not shy about the porn, i’m shy about the feelings that are so intertwined in it. that’s why i’ve struggled for three weeks. it’s been a safe place for me for the last six months. and it’s more the attachment and the safe bubble this fic has been for me what makes it incredibly terrifying to share. and besides that, i’ve had to explore so many emotions to write this and… putting myself on the spot like this (by posting for everyone to see) and getting so very little interactions is like being observed through a one-way mirror. it’s not that good of a feeling. and i don’t want to go through such nerve wracking feeling to post it just to end up feeling like that.
> 
> i don’t know who’s behind clicking and exiting right away, who reads all of it and who reads and skips what they don’t like. i don’t know how you react. so comparing the hits with the kudos, bookmarks and comments and seeing such a contrast makes me second-guess about posting. i can always share with my friends without undergoing the anxiety of posting i feel for this particular fic. 
> 
> this is why i feel so thankful for every comment and kudos and bookmart, just letting me know you read it’s enough for me. thank you for real. 
> 
> but even though i feel thankful, i still don’t know how i will feel after posting. to even have these notes being public…it was nice at first but now this feels too vulnerable lmao…...these are all my personal thoughts and feelings....this is so much of what i love too….....but where else am i supposed to say these things? i’m never gonna open the doc file again while i’m gonna be checking the notifs for this fic every day for the rest of my life. sigh, posting is definitely hard. i shouldn’t feel so overprotective over this, what a pain. also, gay dramatism.
> 
>  
> 
> inspired by the drive back home at the end of the afternoon, bc the sunset was incredible. i feel grateful that i got to see it.
> 
> >>> before the sky loses its colour, consumed by the black blanket the sun keeps on pulling over the earth and over the clouds. it was the view of the city in the far distance, with the last remnants of sunlight tinting the clouds in orange hues, that made a pretty view.  
> 


End file.
